


Your touch is my healing

by meanie_nim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Both are dense when it comes to their feelings, Caring, Chaptered, Dramedy, Eventual Fluff, Falling In Love, Hospitals, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Kim Mingyu & Xu Ming Hao | The8 are Best Friends, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Nurse Wonwoo, Protective Jeon Wonwoo, Sad and Happy, Slow Romance, Stubborn Mingyu, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanie_nim/pseuds/meanie_nim
Summary: Mingyu has a disorder. If his body temperature rises above a certain point, it could be life threatening for him. Wonwoo is a male nurse. He can help Mingyu more than they both know.Inspired by a webtoon and a kdrama- plot idea still mine.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 61
Kudos: 286





	1. Chapter 1

"Honey, your temperature is still very high." 

Mingyu coughed, his mother's hand was on his forehead, her eyes looking worried. 

He was sick. Something that normally wouldn't concern other people too much but it was different in his case.

Mingyu had a rare immune disorder which could be fatal for him if his fever would rise over 38 degrees- something that happens very quickly when being sick.

Mingyu had already gotten used to it. He had been living with his disorder for 21 years anyway and even though he had visited the hospital already more often than others in their whole life, he tried to accept the situation as best as he could. 

His mother, on the contrary, was very worried while heading out of his room, whispering with his father behind the door.

Mingyu reached for his phone, scrolling through Instagram. It was winter, friends of his were posting pictures while playing in the snow and at the ice rink- something that could be life-threatening for him. The cold could increase his risk of getting sick very quickly, which could lead to a rapid rise in fever. Even the antipyretic drugs couldn't do enough and so his parents were worried every time their son would get a cold. 

Mingyu put his phone away after he had liked two or three pictures which his best friend Minghao had posted online during his vacation at a ski resort.

  
  


Two days later Mingyu was feeling better so he went outside to get some fresh air, walking along a frozen stream, watching a couple of young kids play on the ice. The girl was laughing as the boy tried to catch her while falling down. She helped him up and they both were trying to catch their breaths out of laughter. 

Mingyu smiled at them, sniveling before continuing to walk. That was something he had never done before- skating on ice, sledding, snowball fights. Things like this could lead to his early death pretty easily and his parents had made sure that he would never try it out as a kid.

It was freezing outside. Mingyu was wearing two gloves on top of each other and yet he could hardly feel his fingers. He decided to go back in order not to catch another cold. 

As he stopped in the middle of the narrow path to turn around, someone bumped into him. Mingyu was big and tall, he didn't mind but the other person fell down on his butt while cursing. 

"What the heck?! What kind of idiot stops in the middle of the road?" 

Mingyu looked down at the scolding person. It was a guy his age. He was wearing a beanie and a thick scarf that had slipped up to his nose, covering half of his face. 

"Sorry. I didn't realize there was someone behind me." Mingyu reached out his hand towards the guy but was rudely ignored. 

"Save your apologies." The latter got up, patting the snow off his butt before straightening his scarf. Sharp eyes were glaring in his direction seconds later. "Pay more attention to your surroundings, will you?! You're not alone in this world."

Mingyu took a step back, the guy was almost a head shorter but his aura was very dominant. And he was handsome. But Mingyu didn't let anyone talk to him like that. "I apologized and you didn't have to walk so close behind me in the first place." 

The black-haired guy scoffed. "I wanted to run past you because you were walking at a snail's pace. Gosh, you ruined my day already."

Wow, that guy either had to be having a really bad day or he was an asshole from scratch. Mingyu didn't want to talk to a person like this anymore so he turned around, heading home. 

The latter seemed to be calling after him, something insulting but Mingyu didn't care- couldn't believe that people like him existed. 

He arrived home in a bad mood, laying down on the sofa after he had taken off his five layers of clothes. 

"Honey, you're sweating, please go change." His overprotective mother stopped in front of the TV. "And if the sweat gets cold, you'll get sick again- shouldn't you already know better?" 

Mingyu took a deep breath. Of course, he knew better but sometimes he just didn't want to care. He loved his mother, but slowly it was time for him to find his own place, otherwise sooner or later she would drive him crazy or they will fight a lot.

"Okay, I'll do it now." There was no point in arguing- she would keep bugging him until he obeyed anyway. 

Mingyu got up, heading for the bathroom. He opened the mirror cabinet, grabbing out the thermometer- something he had gotten into habit doing. He put it into his mouth while starting to undress. Pictures of the guy appeared in front of his inner eye.

 _What an idiot._ How rude could someone possibly be?

Mingyu had no fever, so he stepped into the shower. But just as he turned on the tap, he suddenly felt very hot and dizzy, close to fainting. He stumbled out the cabin, making it to the bathroom door, tearing it open with his last ounce of strength before everything turned black. He could still hear his mother screaming, then there was only silence.

  
  


When Mingyu opened his eyes again, he was in the hospital- his second home. He was already accustomed to the beeping machine and the white walls in the room. 

"Baby, are you okay?" His mother was sitting next to him on a chair, her eyes tired but she seemed to be relieved. 

"What happened?" 

"You fainted." 

Mingyu sat up, still feeling slightly dizzy. "But why? I didn't have a fever and I was feeling good before stepping into the shower." 

Before his mother could reply to that, doctor Kyun came into the room- who had been treating him for a few years already. "Hello, Mingyu. How are you feeling?" he asked, looking at the monitor. "Miss Kim, would you leave us alone for a moment please?" 

Mingyu's mother nodded, squeezing Mingyu's hand one more time before getting up. "I'll be right back. Dad's on his way here too." 

"Okay." Mingyu watched her leaving the room before turning his eyes to the doctor.

"Mingyu, I have no good news for you. Your disorder has worsened against all expectations." 

"What do you mean?"

"As you know it is so rare that it hasn't even been properly studied and we don't have a lot of experiences with that kind of disorder but it looks like it progressed to stage two in your case." 

"And what is the second stage?" 

The doctor took a deep breath. "Where your body temperature couldn't go over 38 degrees before, it seems that now it is getting dangerous for you at an earlier stage." 

Mingyu suspected something bad. "About what temperature we are talking right now?" 

"It's not confirmed yet and we still need to make some tests but it seems to be dangerous from 37, 4 degrees now."

Mingyu leaned back in his bed, letting his breath go through puffed cheeks. "37,4? Isn't that almost my normal temperature?" 

The doctor was writing down something in his file. "It was but not anymore. That means you must take some medicine every day from now on to keep it down and we're trying a new antipyretic. That's all we can do for now and we'll have to wait and see, make more tests, hoping that this stage is only temporary." 

Mingyu nodded absentmindedly. It couldn't get any worse, could it? 

The doctor got up, looking at the screen. "Right now you are at 37,0. A nurse will get a blood sample in a bit. I want you to stay at the hospital for at least two more nights." 

"Okay." Mingyu closed his eyes, ruffing through his hair. He wasn't scared- he was used to it but still, this stupid disorder was annoying him like hell.

"Take a bigger blood sample, we need enough for the tests," he heard the doctor say to someone, probably a nurse which had already come inside.

Mingyu's eyes were still closed, it felt better like that, the dizziness less present. 

"Free your arm, please." A male voice. Mingyu opened his eyes, looking up at the nurse who was standing in front of his bed. He read 'Jeon Wonwoo' on the name tag before letting his eyes wander upward, fixing them on his face. 

This couldn't be true. Could there be such a coincidence? "You!" 

Nurse Jeon seemed to recognize him as well, shock was written on his face at first. Then he quickly controlled his expression. It was actually the grumpy guy who had bumped into Mingyu this morning, being rude as fuck. 

"Please free your arm," he repeated, acting professional as if he didn't behave like a total ass a few hours before. 

"I can't believe that there are such rude, bad-tempered nurses working these days." 

Wonwoo was still acting like he didn't know what Mingyu was talking about while sitting down on the chair next to his bed. "It would be really helpful if you'd just let me take your blood sample now, Mr. Kim." 

"Mr. Kim, huh?" Mingyu chuckled sarcastically before his eyes fell on the syringe in Wonwoo's hand. 

_No way._

He slid to the other end of the bed. "Where is nurse Shin? She was always taking good care of me. I want her." 

"I'm sorry but I guess you'll have to put up with me from now on," Wonwoo replied in his nurse voice, sitting on the edge of the bed, grabbing for Mingyu's bare arm.

"Yah! Do you even know what you are doing?" Mingyu was about to pull his arm away, but something hindered him. It was his head. It got- better? The dizzyness was suddenly gone. They had to give him some drugs earlier and they finally seem to do their job.

"This is gonna sting a little."

"Wow, don't act all friendly and polite right now. I know your real face." Mingyu glared at him while feeling the needle in his arm. Surprisingly, it barely hurt and Wonwoo didn't miss his vein as he had assumed. 

"Interesting. Your temperature dropped to 36.3 within a really short time." Wonwoo commented, watching the monitor.

Mingyu scoffed. "What an amateur. Don't you know that drugs do things like that?"

Wonwoo faced him, looking in his eyes for the very first time since he came into the room. "The doctor didn't give you any drugs yet." 

Mingyu turned his head away since that nurse kept staring at him with those penetrating eyes. "Whatever. Are we done here?"

"I need to take your blood pressure, too." 

Mingyu groaned annoyed but didn't pull his arm away. "Why are you pretending we don't know each other? Are you at least embarrassed, acting towards me like an ass at the lake?"

Wonwoo let out a little sigh and for a minute Mingyu expected him to yell at him like after he had bumped into him- but he didn't. Instead, he ignored his question, grabbing for the blood pressure monitor.

"I fainted but didn't hit my head, causing memory loss or something like that. So I do remember you- I couldn't forget those sharp eyes anyway." Mingyu slapped himself inwardly. What was he saying? That might have come out really wrong and judging by the nurse's reaction, it did.

Wonwoo stopped in his tracks, looking up at him, eyes widened. "If you're trying to hit on me right now, you're not allowed to." 

"W-what are you talking about?" Mingyu scoffed. "As if I would hit on someone rude as you," he said, wincing when Wonwoo strapped the monitor on his arm- a little too tight. "Yah, that hurts." 

"Endure it. This has to be tight."

Mingyu was annoyed. That bastard. And what was with his luck these days? Did it leave for vacation?

"Now please hold still and don't speak." 

Mingyu scoffed but kept silent. If he would listen to what that annoying nurse was telling him then he could get rid of him in a bit.

"With your disorder, it's best not to go outside at all during the winter. Especially not wandering around by a lake where any fool could push you in." 

Was he lecturing him? "Yah, I-" 

Wonwoo raised his hand. "No talking." The monitor beeped seconds later and he removed it from his arm.

Mingyu leaned back against his pillow, watching Wonwoo taking some notes in his pad before checking the screen. Then he finally got up. "You should rest now." 

Mingyu hummed. He didn't want to talk to him anymore. Whatever game he was playing, Mingyu knew his true face and would ask the doctor for another nurse. 

Wonwoo moved towards the door, turning around in front of it. "I'll come back later to check on you." 

Mingyu turned his head, staring out the window, ignoring him. "I can do really great without you."

_He had no idea-_


	2. Chapter 2

Wonwoo put his phone back into his locker, taking a deep breath. No message. His boyfri- his ex-boyfriend had cheated on him. And Wonwoo had caught him this morning in bed with another man. Although he had only transferred from another hospital five months ago, dating the surgeon for less than three months- Wonwoo had gotten used to him very quickly, liking him a lot. But obviously not anymore.

He sighed, closing his locker, leaning his forehead against it. 

"Darling, are you okay?" His colleague Lea came into the room, giving him a warm smile. She was nice. She was over 50 years old and one of the kindest nurses Wonwoo had ever worked with. "You look upset. Not like your normal self." 

She wasn't wrong. Wonwoo was normally a very easy-going and cheerful person but today was just horrible. "I got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Don´t worry, I am fine." 

Lea nodded before sitting down at the table, pulling out an apple. "I hear you're in charge of Mingyu now. A great guy. Poor kid, though. I hope his condition will not worsen." 

Wonwoo sat down at the table in front of her, pouring himself a coffee. 

"He became a constant patient at our hospital and things have gotten worse for this poor soul. I feel bad, seeing him like this at such a young age. But he's always so nice, always with a smile on his face." 

Wonwoo hummed, taking a sip of his coffee. It was not like he didn´t feel bad for patients but he had built a wall during his four years as a nurse, to protect himself from suffering too much with the sick ones. He had other things to worry about right now anyway.

"He's handsome, isn't he?" Lea winked at him, causing Wonwoo to scoff. "Oh I forgot, you're dating that surgeon. What a pity. You would look good together." 

"You are unbelievable, Lea." Wonwoo didn't want to tell her that it was already over with his boyfriend because then he'd have to explain what had happened and why and he really didn't want to talk about it now. "Kim Mingyu´s a patient. There is nothing else to say about that topic." 

Lea laughed. "Oh Wonwoo, I hope you feel better tomorrow. You are really grumpy today," she said, biting into her apple.

Wonwoo sighed. He remembered Mingyu. He'd bumped pretty hard into him this morning while rushing out of his ex's apartment, heading home. He had snapped at him very rudely- something Wonwoo would never do on any other day. Sometimes things just happen at the wrong time and wrong place. But he wouldn't admit anything towards Mingyu, deciding to continue acting like it hadn't been him at the lake. Wonwoo had to stay professional since doctor Kyun made him take care of Mingyu from now on. The responsible nurse Shin had quit the job a few weeks ago, so he had no other choice but to get along with the patient, hoping that he wouldn't make his job any harder. 

Wonwoo looked at his watch. It was getting late and he should definitely check on Mingyu and his values again even if he didn't want to hear his questions and accusations. "Need to go. I'll see you later, Lea." 

"Take care, darling." She smiled at him while thumbing through a magazine.

Wonwoo took one last sip of his coffee before standing up to leave the room.

It was unusually quiet at the hospital today. No emergency had come in after Mingyu and some nurses had time to chit chat at the front desk while throwing some glances at Wonwoo. Some of them had tried to hit on him when he had begun working at this hospital. He regretted that he had started dating the first dude who had asked for his number. 

Wonwoo sighed, walking up the stairs, arriving at room 109, knocking at the door. 

No response. Maybe the patient was asleep. 

Wonwoo entered the room with quiet steps. The light was dimmed and there was no movement coming from Mingyu. He put his file on the small table beside him before approaching the bed. Looking at Mingyu's peaceful face, he could see that he was asleep with his arms wrapped around a pillow. Wonwoo gazed at his long eyelashes and full mouth- Mingyu was handsome, making him feel guilty that he had treated him like an ass back at the lake.

Wonwoo sighed softly before averting his eyes from him, looking at the monitor. 37.4 degree. Wasn't that temperature close to becoming dangerous for him?

Intuitively he reached out, placing his hand on the patient's forehead. He felt warm but wasn´t burning with fever. He still should inform the doctor so he could give Mingyu something to prevent the temperature from rising even more. Wonwoo turned around, his eyes falling on the monitor once again. 

He froze. 37.0. How was that possible? How could his temperature change so fast? 

"That's impossible," he murmured to himself, his eyes still fixed on the display. He didn't know a lot about Mingyu's disorder but that was very unusual.

Wonwoo looked at the latter who had turned on his side, snoring softly. He stepped back, accidentally bumping his leg against the chair. "Fuck," he hissed before putting a hand over his mouth. That had hurt like hell. He crouched down to rub the sore spot. 

"There will be a bruise." 

Wonwoo got up, startled to hear a low, sleepy voice. 

Mingyu looked at him with drowsy eyes. 

"I am sorry, I didn't want to wake you up- just needed to check your values." 

Mingyu yawned and propped himself up to sit. "And how are they?" 

Wonwoo glanced at the monitor and then back at him. "Your temperature is still changing pretty quick but right now it is at 37,0. It was a little higher a few seconds ago though. I have to let the doctor know about that so he can give you a shot to keep it from rising overnight." 

Mingyu rubbed his eyes and Wonwoo felt bad for waking him up by being clumsy. 

"If the doctor still hasn't drugged me, how can it be that my temperature's going down by itself?" 

Wonwoo shrugged, pushing the stupid chair aside. "I'm not a doctor, I can´t explain. But it's a good sign if your body is still fighting against it, right?"

Mingyu rolled his eyes. "In what hospital tv series did you hear that sentence from? Anyway, I'm still mad at you, so if there is nothing else, I'd like to be alone now." He pouted.

_Cute._

"Sure." Wonwoo nodded before turning around. He was about to leave the room when the machine started beeping. He rushed back, looking at the monitor. 37.5. 

_No, no, no._

He glanced at Mingyu, who didn't seem to mind. "Don´t worry. I'll call the doctor right away. You need some drugs." He pressed the emergency button, not wanting to leave the patient alone at that moment. "Are you feeling bad? Are you close to fainting?" he asked, slight panic rising within him. He was an experienced nurse but suddenly the situation was making him nervous. Maybe it was because of the disorder and the fact that no one knew what could happen.

"I don't feel any different than I did five minutes ago," Mingyu replied calmly. Wasn´t he worried at all?

Wonwoo studied his face. Was he sweating? Was he paler than before? Or was he just imagining things? 

Where was that doctor anyway? Wonwoo stepped closer to the bed, placing his hand on Mingyu´s forehead once again because he didn´t know what else to do.

Dr. Kyun finally rushed into the room. "What's wrong? What happened?" 

Wonwoo stepped back to make way for him. "The temperature is within the dangerous range." 

Dr. Kyun looked at Mingyu, then at the monitor before turning his eyes back at Wonwoo. "37.1. Still okay. That is not an emergency."

Wonwoo couldn't believe it. Only now did he realize that the beeping had stopped. "B-but this can't be. That thing, that machine must be broken! The temperature is changing every minute. This isn't normal." 

Dr. Kyun placed a hand on his shoulder, facing him. "Nurse Jeon, are you perhaps overworked? Do you need a break?" 

"What? No. His temperature is jumping all the time and-" 

"Let's talk outside and not worry the patient anymore," Dr. Kyun mumbled, pushing Wonwoo towards the door. "You need to-"

"He is telling the truth. The machine was beeping just before you came into the room." 

They both turned towards Mingyu- Wonwoo thankful that he was confirming it. 

"I didn't feel any difference but the temperature was definitely higher." 

"Okay, maybe something is wrong with the machine then. We will have that checked out first thing in the morning. Until then, I guess we'll just have to go back to take the temperature with a thermometer," Dr. Kyun said before looking back at Wonwoo. "Please get it and compare the result with the machine's display." 

Wonwoo nodded. "Shouldn't we also give the patient some drugs- just in case?" 

Dr. Kyun motioned Wonwoo to step outside before following him, closing the door behind them. "I'll check the protocol first. If the temperature's fluctuating that much, it doesn't have to mean that the machine is broken. The disorder could also be the reason for that unusual situation. We still don´t know a lot about this yet." 

"Okay. I'll get the thermometer and keep an eye on the patient."

  
  


When Wonwoo returned to Mingyu´s room, the latter was laying on his back, scrolling through his phone. Wonwoo headed towards him, glancing at the monitor. Still 37.0. "I've only found a thermometer for the ear," he murmured softly because it was dark and almost night and he felt like a quieter voice was appropriate. 

Mingyu almost dropped the phone on his face, causing Wonwoo to smirk. "You scared me. I didn't hear you come inside." 

Wonwoo sat down next to him on the chair, handing him the thermometer while Mingyu put his phone away, staring at him with a blank expression. 

"How does this work? I only know the thermometer which goes into my mouth." 

Wonwoo got up and turned it on. "Okay, I'll show you so you can do it yourself later." He leaned forward, cupping Mingyu's right cheek with one hand to turn his head to the left before placing the thermometer into his ear. "It's important not to put it in completely." 

Mingyu hummed, his skin felt soft and Wonwoo was suddenly nervous about being so close to him. Yes, he was looking good, but he was still his patient, probably still mad at him. Besides, Wonwoo had just split up with his ex-boyfriend and should really think about something else right now. 

"Don't you have to pull it out when it starts beeping?"

Wonwoo snapped out of his thoughts, leaning away to look at the display. "36,6." He glanced at the monitor. "It shows the same. The machine is not broken. Your temperature is rising and dropping as it wants."

"Well, aren´t I something really special?" 

Wonwoo glanced down, locking his eyes with Mingyu´s. Large, brown orbs were looking up at him with a soft expression, causing his heart to jump in his chest. Wonwoo had looked at the patient's file before and although Mingyu was only a few months younger than himself, he almost looked like a child right now with his big innocent eyes and the pout on his lips. 

Wonwoo shook his head. He must have been really overworked. "I'll leave and let you go back to sleep. If anything happens, press the button and we'll be right with you, okay? I'll keep checking your temperature from time to time and try not to bump into a chair during my next visit." 

Mingyu smiled at Wonwoo for the very first time and it was doing things to him. He had to leave this room as quickly as possible. 

Wonwoo rushed to the door, stopping in front of it without turning around. "Sorry about earlier at the lake. You bumped into me at a very bad time. Don't take it personally," he mumbled with his back turned to Mingyu before opening the door, leaving the room in a hurry. His heart was beating fast. Maybe he had a disorder himself or was really tired but it was the first time in his job as a nurse where he didn't want to leave a patient by himself. 

"Nurse Jeon, I need to talk to you." He met doctor Kyun on the hallway who had stopped in front of him, motioning him to follow. "I want to show you something about Kim Mingyu's values." 

They got inside labor 3 and Wonwoo sat down on the chair while the doctor placed two protocols in front of him. "I took his temperature with a thermometer and it showed the same result. The machine isn't broken."

Dr. Kyun nodded, sitting on the chair opposite him. "I know. I believe you. But I noticed something unusual while looking at his values from today." 

Wonwoo leaned forward to read the protocol. 

"Do you notice anything odd about it?" 

"The body temperature is pretty constant except at two times," Wonwoo remarked, glancing up at the doctor´s face. "But why is it like that?" 

Doctor Kyun sighed. "It's crazy but at those times there was someone in the room with the patient." 

Wonwoo stared at him, still not understanding what he was getting at. "Do you think his body temperature reacts to other people around him?" 

"No. No. Otherwise, it would be like this at home as well since he always has his family around." 

"Then why?" 

Dr. Kyun leaned back against his chair, taking off his glasses to rub his eyes. "It's so crazy that I don't even wanna say it because I can´t believe it myself." He paused. "Nurse Jeon, at what times did you see the patient today?" 

Wonwoo leaned back as well, starting to feel uneasy. Was this an interrogation? Had he done something wrong? Would doctor Kyun blame him for screwing up the machine? "I- I was in his room this morning to take a blood sample and right now. That´s it." 

Doctor Kyun put his glasses back on, tapping at the protocol. "Weren´t those exactly these times where Kim Mingyu´s temperature was dropping and rising up again within a few minutes?" 

Wonwoo read the times 11:30 AM and 09:55 PM. "I can't recall the time from this morning. About the second one-" He looked at his watch "-it was about 10 minutes ago." 

Dr. Kyun nodded. "The fact is, I was with the patient more than two times today and in the past years a lot more, his parents were around only once today and during his whole life. So apart from us- Lea had entered the room today as well to bring him some food a few hours ago." 

Wonwoo did not understand what the doctor was getting at. It all sounded crazy and the conversation seemed to be a joke. "I don´t get it. What are you trying to say?" 

"I know there is no reasonable explanation for that but it looks like- God, it's unbelievable that I'm saying this out loud- but it looks like when you're around, the patient´s temperature's going down." 

Wonwoo started laughing. "Yeah, right. Nice joke," he let out but the doctor wasn´t joking, his expression serious. "Are you for real? This is insane," he mumbled before glancing back at the values. "Take a look. I was with him much longer this morning and it only shows a temperature change within three minutes." 

Doctor Kyun nodded. "Yes, but maybe it is a matter of proximity and distance." 

Wonwoo shook his head. It was the craziest thing he had ever heard and Dr. Kyun was always very rational- until now. "Maybe, it is just a big coincidence. Well, with all due respect, that's total nonsense. How can you even explain things like that?" He stood up.

"Where are you going?" 

"I'm gonna prove that it's not because of me," Wonwoo replied stubbornly before storming out of the lab, heading for room 109. "That's bullshit. His temperature dropping because of me? Right," he whispered to himself, opening the door quietly in case Mingyu was asleep again.

But the patient was scrolling on his phone, looking up at him. "Back already?" 

Wonwoo closed the door behind himself, walking towards his bed. He stopped right in front of him before glancing at the monitor. Still 37 degrees. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited. 

"Um, that's creepy? What is wrong?" 

Wonwoo turned his eyes at Mingyu. "Just one minute, I need to check something. Keep playing with your phone and don´t mind me." 

Mingyu gave him a confused look. "Okay. You are weird." 

Wonwoo turned his eyes back at the monitor. Nothing happened. The temperature remained 37. " I knew it. It was just a coincidence," he murmured relieved. 

"What's just a coincidence?" 

Wonwoo looked back at Mingyu, pearls of sweat were forming on his hairline. Was it too warm in that room for him? Maybe he should open the window-

Wait a minute- Forehead. Forehead? 

Wonwoo opened his mouth in shock. He had touched Mingyu´s forehead earlier.

_No, it couldn't be._

He looked back at the monitor, still 37.

Mingyu waved his arm in front of his eyes. "Hello? Should I be scared now? What's wrong? I accept your apology but please stop acting like a creep, okay?" 

Wonwoo ignored him, his eyes fixed on his bare arm. This morning he had touched it to take his blood pressure. "No, no. That can´t be." He was going crazy but he just had to check it. He sat on Mingyu's bed, leaning closer. 

The latter looked at him as if he'd gone completely mad but didn't pull away while Wonwoo placed his hand on his cheek. "W-what are you doing? Is this sexual harassment?" 

Wonwoo ignored his questions again, too focused on his mission to prove himself wrong. He pulled away after a few seconds, glancing at the monitor. 36.9.

_No, no, no. That couldn't be._

He leaned forward again, grabbing Mingyu's arm.

"Yah, dude. I'm about to call the police, stop touching me if it is not needed." 

Wonwoo squeezed his arm before turning his head towards the monitor. The temperature was continuing to drop. 36.8, 36.7.

He pulled away, standing up. His heart was pounding up to his neck, he started to feel dizzy.

"Nurse Jeon, have you gone mad, or is this a new method to treat your patients?" 

Wonwoo looked at him in disbelief before turning his eyes back on the monitor. 36.9. It went up again as soon as he stopped touching Mingyu. Wonwoo glanced back at him, locking eyes with him. "You. Who the _fuck_ are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am happy that you like the plot! Thank you for your love for this already!  
> 💚💙
> 
> Always appreciating your Kudos and comments.


	3. Chapter 3

Mingyu was looking at them like they had both grown a second head. It was late, he was tired and maybe he hadn't been able to follow what they were telling him but if he had heard right, then everyone in this hospital must have gone completely crazy. 

"Aren't you going to say something?" Wonwoo asked while he and doctor Kyun were sitting next to his bed, waiting for some reaction. 

What were they expecting him to say?

Mingyu looked into the face of his doctor, whom he had known for more than half of his life already, trusting and respecting him. Then turned his eyes to Wonwoo, a nurse who didn't seem to be such an asshole as he thought at first- but still, both of them had lost their mind.

"So you two are telling me that my body temperature drops as soon as nurse Jeon touches me?" he asked in disbelief, pointing at Wonwoo. 

"I know how crazy that sounds and believe me, I still don't want to accept that fact either but I just tried it and saw it with my own eyes." 

Mingyu stared at Wonwoo. He was more than crazy. What a waste of a pretty face. 

"Maybe it's not just nurse Jeon's touch, maybe there are others too who have the same effect on you. But for now, it's what we found out and he is the first person whose touch has that unbelievable effect on you," his doctor explained, adjusting his glasses. 

"Sorry, but I don't believe in bullshit. This isn't a Korean drama, this is real life." 

Wonwoo cursed under his breath before reaching for Mingyu's hand, his sudden touch causing him to stiffen. "Look at the monitor." 

Mingyu scoffed but listened to him, turning his head towards the machine. Nothing changed for a couple of seconds but just as he was about to avert his gaze, the temperature started dropping. "And? This is pure coincidence." He tried to pull his hand away but Wonwoo tightened his grip. 

"Wait." 

Mingyu groaned, rolling his eyes. "I think you two need medical attention more than me," he murmured, looking at the monitor again. The temperature continued to drop. "So what? You told me, my body's fighting against it. And that is what's happening right now." 

Wonwoo gave Mingyu a stern look before releasing his hand, leaning away. "Just see for yourself what will happen now." 

Mingyu turned his eyes back on the monitor but not without a scoff. This was ridiculous. 

36.4., 36.5., 36.6. His body temperature started rising again, causing him to feel a wave of nausea. He swallowed hard, his eyes opening wide with alarm. "What the-"

Dr. Kyun got up from his chair after writing something down in his file. "This is incredible. It is really working every time you do this." 

Mingyu stared up at him, not knowing what to feel. Then he turned his eyes on Wonwoo who had a strange expression on his face like he was worried about something. 

"What are you? A magician, a witch?" The question was out before Mingyu could stop himself. 

Dr. Kyun put his hand on Mingyu's shoulder, smiling. "Maybe he's a healer. But you should get some sleep now and rest. We'll talk tomorrow and-"

"Doctor, the temperature's rising again to a dangerous degree," Wonwoo interrupted, still staring at the monitor. 

"Hmm, looks like you're responding to my touch as well but not for your good," doctor Kyun joked, removing his hand. 

Mingyu groaned before laying down on his back. There was nothing funny about this situation. "I'm going to sleep now and when I wake up tomorrow morning, I don't want to hear any more of this bullshit. Do you understa-" His voice trailed off as Wonwoo placed his cold hand on his forehead. 

"I just want your temperature to drop before you go to sleep," the nurse mumbled as if it was the most natural thing in the world that his touch was preventing a fever. His eyes were fixed on the monitor while his hand lingered on Mingyu's forehead. 

Mingyu didn't move, looking up at Wonwoo, who started squinting, probably needing some glasses. He was close, Mingyu could smell a faint trace of perfume.

"Okay, that should be enough for now." Wonwoo pulled his hand away but Mingyu grabbed for his arm, suddenly remembering something. 

"Wait, you- you touched me this morning after I regained consciousness and- my dizziness was gone all of a sudden." 

Wonwoo stared at him, probably surprised that Mingyu was telling him that. There was a tension between them that he hadn't figured out yet. 

"It scares me as much as it scares you but the truth is that my touch is doing things to your body," Wonwoo mumbled before pulling his arm out of his grip, turning around- doctor Kyun already waiting at the door for him.

"Well that sounded weird. Anyway- good night." 

They left the room, leaving Mingyu alone. He blinked. Had that really just happened or was he having a fever dream? He closed his eyes. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" 

  
  


"Is he hot?" 

Mingyu rubbed his left eye with his free hand. With the other one he was holding his phone to his ear. He'd woken up early, calling his best friend Minghao. He had to tell someone about the things that were happening to him and his worrying parents wouldn't have been a good choice. 

"What are you even asking? I just told you that the nurse's touch makes my body temperature go down and you ask if he's handsome?"

"Well, you are already in this situation so if he is hot, you can at least make the best out of it, right?" 

Mingyu groaned. Why was he even friends with him? "Did you hear what I just said? Do you really believe that?" 

Minghao seemed to be eating something- he could hear munching sounds. "You know I'm the last to believe things like this but if they've tested it several times and your temperature is really dropping because of his touch- I mean why would a doctor and a nurse imagine something like that?" 

Mingyu rolled his eyes. "Because maybe they're crazy or overworked? I don't know." 

"Listen, just be glad there's someone who can help you with your disorder." 

"What do you mean? Should I stay in the hospital for the rest of my life so he can touch me every time when my temperature goes up?" 

Minghao chuckled before drinking something. "Maybe there is another solution. That's why I have asked if he is hot." 

Mingyu sighed, not in the mood to continue talking with him. "Bro, you know what, I'm hanging up now. Enjoy the rest of your holiday." 

"Hey, don't be offended, I just want the best for you." 

"Yeah, I know, thanks. I'm hanging up on you anyway." 

"But is he?"

"What?"

"Is he hot or not?"

"Bye Minghao." 

"You are boring. But love you still. Bye." 

Mingyu put his phone away, staring at the ceiling. It was only 7:30 am and he was bored. He wanted to go home and get away from all this madness. He peeked at the monitor. 37.0 degree. He wondered if someone had come in at night, checking his temperature or- he shivered. Had Wonwoo possibly come in several times, touching him like a pervert to prevent his fever from rising? 

Mingyu shook his head. He had to stop himself from going crazy. His back had already started hurting from laying around for so long. He didn't understand why he should still stay at the hospital- after all, he was doing all right. 

"Oh, you're up already?" Wonwoo came inside his room a few seconds later, wearing glasses, looking like a nerd but- Minghao would say he looks hot.

"Yes, why? Did you want to touch me secretly again?" Mingyu muttered, sitting up.

Wonwoo closed the door behind himself, stepping closer, his eyes moving to the monitor. "The doctor gave you an injection last night- your value was in the dangerous range for a while." If Wonwoo was tired because of Mingyu- he didn't show it, remaining professional. 

"When can I go home?" He looked up at the nurse, hoping for a 'now'.

"The doctor wants to talk to you later. I'm not allowed to say anything." 

Mingyu snorted. "I feel fine. Just give me the medicine and I can go home and take it every day from now on." 

"It's not that simple. The medicine is pretty strong and-" Wonwoo stopped talking when the door swung open, Dr. Kyun entering with a good mood, whistling.

"Good morning. I see you're up already?" 

Mingyu scoffed. "How can I sleep after you told me that bullshit yesterday?" He was normally a polite person, but he'd just run out of patience. "Doc, when can I go home?" 

Dr. Kyun sighed, grabbing a chair, pushing it towards his bed before motioning Wonwoo to sit on the other one next to him. "We have two options, Mingyu. Either you get strong medication that you have to take daily which will harm your organs sooner or later. Something I'd hate to do to you at your young age." 

He paused, looking over at Wonwoo, who was glancing back at him, probably not knowing what the doctor was about to say next.

"The other option, which appeared only yesterday and is a lot better than the first one, is to use our nurse Jeon as a home caregiver for you. And as long as his touch keeps your temperature down- that will be your medicine." 

"What?" Mingyu and Wonwoo let out simultaneous. 

He couldn't be serious. It was getting crazier and crazier. 

"Let me finish, please. Nurse Jeon, you'd earn more money and stay at Mingyu's place for a few hours per day until we find out how your touch is in connection with his body temperature. You-" 

"But I'm a nurse, not a fucking caregiver!" It was the first time that Wonwoo lost his temper in the hospital. "And I don't want to do that. Why would I-" 

"Hey, it's not like I want you to do it! You think I want you in my house and let you touch me all the time like a pervert?" 

"Pervert?" Wonwoo glared down at him, his expression the same as back at the lake the day before. He was not amused. 

Dr. Kyun raised his hands to calm them. "I just told you the options. You would both benefit from the second one. Better health and more money. And it's only temporary until we can find out more about your disorder and come up with another solution. You should think about it."

Mingyu shook his head. "No offense doc but at the time you figure it out, I'll be already dead."

"No offense Mingyu but you should have more faith in me." He stood up. "Think about it- both of you. I need to visit another patient right now." 

An awkward silence was in the room after the doctor left. Mingyu was annoyed, groaning. What should he do now? He hated his life.

"You should calm down. Your temperature is rising again," Wonwoo mumbled, glancing at the monitor. 

Mingyu ignored him, he was way too frustrated about this whole situation. As if it wasn't enough that his disorder worsened, now the doctor wanted someone to care about him like a baby?

"Yah, stop getting all worked up. Your temperature!" Wonwoo leaned towards him, cupping his face with both hands. "Do you want to die early?"

He was too close, Mingyu could feel his breath, feel the tension encaged between them. "I don't care anymore."

"Stop saying that if you don't want me to take you to a psychologist."

"Let go of me." Mingyu tried to pull away but Wonwoo didn't let him.

"I am a nurse and even though you are really ungrateful, I still feel the duty to help you. Your temperature is still too high for you so stop moving," he replied before locking eyes with him- those sharp dark eyes.

Mingyu's stomach tightened and he turned his gaze away, not able to keep eye contact. "I don't want you to be my caregiver. I can take care of myself."

Wonwoo pulled away, looking at the monitor with a satisfied expression. Then he turned his eyes back at him while standing up. "You can't." He sighed. "I will accept the job if you want me to help you. Think about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your great response. Glad that you like this!  
> It is time for Mingyu to leave the hospital, huh? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Wonwoo couldn't believe that he was standing in front of the Kims' house, ready for his first day as a caregiver. Mingyu had been released from the hospital right before the weekend and now, on a Monday morning, Wonwoo was about to start his _new job_. Actually, he really didn't want to do it but after considering the fact that he would get paid almost double, he had decided to agree to Dr. Kyun's idea. Besides, as a nurse, he still had a heart for his patients- no matter how difficult they could be. 

"Here we go." Wonwoo took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. 

A woman in her late forties opened the door. She was obviously Mingyu's mother. They had similar features and the same big eyes.

"Hello, I am-"

"Oh, hello darling. You must be Wonwoo. Wow, you're still very young but please, come inside. We've been expecting you already. We're so happy that you're helping out our son."

Wonwoo stepped into the house without getting the chance to say another word.

"Mingyu lives upstairs in his own flat but there's no separate entrance yet but we are working on it- though he probably wants to find his own place soon. But oh well, he's in the shower right now. Can I offer you something to drink?" 

Wonwoo wondered if the woman was nervous because she kept talking nonstop, almost babbling. "A water would be great, thank you," he replied politely, before hanging up his jacket. 

"Of course. Please follow me."

Wonwoo let her guide him into a spacious living room which was probably larger than his entire apartment. The Kim's were not poor- obviously.

"Have a seat, I'll get you water and some snacks." 

Wonwoo did as he was told, sitting down at a white table while looking at some pictures hanging on the wall beside him. They were showing a very young Mingyu with his parents and then there was a photo of a little girl with a school bag. 

Mrs. Kim came back with a glass of water and a plate with some salty snacks, sitting down in front of him. "My husband is at work right now but I'm sure you'll meet him too sometimes. I can't tell you how happy we are that you are doing this. Even though it all seems like hocus-pocus," she laughed, "I mean this is crazy, right? But Dr. Kyun tried to explain it to us and- well, we trust him." 

"That's good." Wonwoo smiled before taking a sip of his water. 

"You should know that Mingyu has a hard time accepting help from others. So please don't hold it against him. He didn't want you to come, preferring to stuff himself with pills- but that wasn't an option for me and my husband." She laughed and Wonwoo joined in although he had no idea what could be so funny about that- he was just being polite.

"It is the best solution for everyone and if my son can live without those awful meds for a while, then-" 

"Mom, are you talking about me behind my back once again?" 

Wonwoo turned his head to the right and gaped. Mingyu was walking down the stairs, bare-chested -his wet hair dripping down the back of his neck. He was fucking ho-

"Honey, don't run around the house half-naked. You'll catch a cold again." 

Wonwoo cleared his throat at the sight of Mingyu's well-built body and his handsome features, almost causing him to drool. He looked away, flustered, taking a sip of his water because suddenly his throat felt a little dry. 

"I am getting my warm sweater. It's still in the bathroom," Mingyu replied, not even saying Hello to Wonwoo. But the latter was busy anyway- trying to suppress a blush. 

Mingyu's mother turned her head back at Wonwoo, smiling warmly. "He wants to live alone upstairs but when it comes to his laundry then-" 

"Mom!" Mingyu shouted from the bathroom to stop her from talking, causing Ms. Kim to shake her head with a smirk. She seemed to love teasing her son, making her likable. 

Wonwoo was lost for words, shoving a salt stick into his mouth in order to prevent awkward silence. 

Mingyu came back, wearing a fluffy white sweater, stopping in front of him. "Do you want to continue chatting with my mom or shall we go up to my place and discuss the details?" he asked bored, not waiting for his answer but turning around to head for the staircase. 

Wonwoo stood up, thanking Mrs. Kim for her hospitality before following him up the steps. 

Mingyu was obviously not happy about the fact that Wonwoo had come into his house with the purpose to take care of him. His parents had forced him to do so but Wonwoo didn't care. He would do his job and since he was getting paid a lot of money for it and didn't have to work extra shifts in the hospital- it was a win-win situation for him. 

They entered Mingyu's much smaller living room, the latter laying down on the sofa, his wet hair had already soaked the back of his sweater. 

"Considering the fact that you are getting sick easily, you're pretty reckless with your health," Wonwoo commented, not able to hold back- after all, he was still a nurse. 

"Considering the fact that I don't want you here, you're pretty bold to show up anyway," Mingyu retorted without looking at him, pulling out his phone. 

Wonwoo didn't want to stand in the room like an idiot, so he sat down on the couch opposite him. "Listen, I know how you feel about this whole thing but we're in this situation now and we should just make the best out of it." 

Mingyu chuckled while typing something into his phone. "You sound like my best friend." 

"Okay." Wonwoo didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing but at least he was still talking to him.

Mingyu sighed but put his phone away, staring at him emotionless, with Wonwoo just staring back. "So what happens now?" 

"First you should blow-dry your hair and take better care of your health from now on or you will be in constant danger of catching a cold." 

Mingyu rolled his eyes, sighing heavily. 

"Then I will check your temperature and repeat that every hour to document it. Maybe we can find out how your disorder is progressing." 

"Will there be a fun part too?" 

Wonwoo wanted to reply something sarcastically but decided to stay professional, ignoring his stupid remark. "So are you capable of blow-drying your hair by yourself or do I need to help you?" 

Mingyu groaned but got up from the sofa. "Seriously, you're worse than my mother." He pointed a finger at him. "And don't you dare to touch me unless there's a good reason for it." 

Wonwoo had to resist the urge to punch this douchebag in the face. It would be really hard to stay professional with this difficult patient. "Don't worry. I would never touch you without a reason anyway." 

Mingyu scoffed, heading for the door. "I'm going to blow-dry my hair now. Feel free to sit around and wait for me, getting money for that." 

Wonwoo let out a long sigh after Mingyu had left the room. He just needed to tell himself that what he was doing right now, was for the good. He'd already taken care of worse patients in his years, working as a nurse- he could handle a Kim Mingyu.

The latter returned some minutes later, his hair fluffy and in disarray and- why did Wonwoo feel the urge to run his fingers through them? 

"So what now, nurse Jeon?" 

Wonwoo handed him the thermometer, trying not to get too distracted by Mingyu's looks. "Let's see what your body temperature says." 

"I just checked it in the bathroom. 37.0." 

Wonwoo stood up, closing the distance. " But I want you to measure it with this one. It is more accurate." 

Mingyu rolled his eyes but grabbed the thermometer out of his hands, their fingers touching in the process. 

"Well, now your temperature has probably dropped down already," Wonwoo muttered, teasing Mingyu because he knew that his _dear_ patient was hating the effect of his touch. But Wonwoo wanted to have his fun as well- at least a little bit. 

"Very funny," Mingyu commented sarcastically before sticking the thermometer into his mouth.

Wonwoo's heart did a weird fluttery thing when their eyes met and he had to look away. He couldn't deny that Mingyu was more than handsome and his after-shower-look was incredibly sexy, making Wonwoo feel- things he didn't want to feel. And yet here he-

"36.8. I still can't believe it. And just because our fingers touched for like two seconds?" Mingyu mumbled annoyed, throwing the thermometer on the sofa, ruffing through his hair.

"You know the answer. Why are you still asking? And if I may add, I didn't choose to be the one to make your temperature drop at my touch. So you don't need to treat me like I wanted to be your healer or whatever, forcing myself in your life." 

"Well, you could've said no when Dr. Kyun asked you to be my babysitter." 

"You know that is not what I am. And as a nurse, I have a sense of responsibility to help and-" 

"Yes, yes, I've heard that before," Mingyu interrupted him before heading for the door. 

Wonwoo cursed, following him. "Where are you going?" 

"I need some fresh air!"

  
  


A cool wind was blowing in their faces as they were walking along a path, close to the forest. 

Wonwoo had insisted that Mingyu put on a woolen beanie and a scarf, even threatening to call Dr. Kyun if he would not listen to him. 

That guy was really reckless.

It was snowing lightly and there was snow on the road. 

"Why did you come along? I just wanted to take a little walk, nothing will happen in this short time." 

"Sorry. Doc's orders."

Mingyu scoffed and Wonwoo didn't miss how he was pulling his beanie further down over his ears. "You're cold. Let's go back." 

"No." Mingyu shook his head. 

_Stubborn brat._

Wonwoo hated taking a walk, especially if he had nothing to talk about with the person beside him. But he was Mingyu's nurse, not his friend- so he just had to endure it. Not paying attention to the path, Wonwoo stepped on an icy patch, slid- but before he could fall to the ground, a strong arm wrapped around his waist. 

"Be careful, Jeon. Who'll help me with my fever if you hurt yourself?" 

Wonwoo pulled away from Mingyu, flustered. But he glanced back at him, his nurse instinct telling him that something wasn't right. He took off his left glove, placing his hand on Mingyu's forehead. Panic started rising in his chest. "Mingyu, you feel like you are burning up. We need to check your temperature."

"But I am feeling fine?"

Wonwoo's hand was still on his forehead. "You are really burning up. How could you call that feeling fine?" he hissed. "I told you we should go back." He moved his hand down to Mingyu's cold cheek, thumbing it tenderly.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I don't know. I am trying to make your fever drop. I didn't bring the thermometer along," Wonwoo mumbled, studying Mingyu's face. "This will not do it." Wonwoo grabbed his arm, pulling off his glove as well.

"Yah, it is freezing. What are you doing?"

Wonwoo intertwined their hands and started moving. "Let's hurry back or your mom will kill me."

"Ehm, why are we holding hands?"

"Because I need to keep your body temperature in check," Wonwoo replied, trying not to think about that intimate gesture. Mingyu's hand felt icy, colder than his own and that fact was scaring him. "You need to stop being so reckless. I won't let your condition get any worse- not on my watch."

"Thank you," Mingyu mumbled so softly, Wonwoo almost did not hear it because of the wind and his own thumping heart, beating a little too quickly in his chest. He tightened the grip around Mingyu's hand, feeling the sudden urge to protect him from everything bad- everything that could hurt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy about your Kudos and comments - keep them coming ;)
> 
> Cant stop writing this.. 😻


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **》mention death of a minor character**

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have let you go outside. Your hair was probably still wet- so was your sweater. Besides, your coat is way too thin. Obviously, it is not warm enough for the current weather outside. I'm a nurse. Why did-" 

"Mmhmm." Mingyu wanted to tell Wonwoo to shut up but he couldn't because of the thermometer stuck between his teeth. 

After they had arrived back home, Wonwoo had insisted for him to take a hot shower before going straight to bed, acting like his mom for real. 

Wonwoo was sitting next to Mingyu, holding his hand in his once again, trying to keep the fever from shooting up. Luckily, Mingyu's parents were visiting their cousin tonight, otherwise, his mother would also make a big fuss about this situation right now. And he really didn't want to handle the two of them at the same time.

The thermometer beeped and before Mingyu had a chance to look at the display, Wonwoo beat him to it, grabbing it out of his mouth. "37.0." 

"That's good," Mingyu commented, receiving a glare in response. 

"Good? I've been holding your hand for about twenty minutes and it's still 37 degrees. I don't even want to know how high your fever had been when we were back outside." 

Mingyu looked into Wonwoo's worried face, his eyes seemed to be anxiously darting from place to place. Although Mingyu knew pretty well that the latter was only reacting that way because it was his nurse duty, his behavior started to warm his heart. "I am fine, seriously. So don't make a fuss about it."

Mingyu wanted to turn on his side, but it was hard to do so because Wonwoo was still holding his hand tightly. "So- are you planning on letting go of me anytime soon?" 

"I won't, not until your temperature will drop down to 36 something," he replied stubbornly. 

Mingyu turned his head towards him, their eyes locked. Wonwoo's cheeks were flushed from the cold, reminding him of a porcelain doll. Mingyu was still annoyed that the latter was playing his babysitter but- he was still looking cute. 

_Damn it, Minghao._

All these thoughts were probably on his mind because of his stupid best friend, talking bullshit all the time. 

"Next time you are going to wear your clothes on top of each other to keep your body warm when leaving the house."

"You're really worse than my mother," Mingyu murmured but kept his hand in Wonwoo's, almost getting used to his touch. Then his eyes fell on the picture behind Wonwoo which was showing his sister during a swimming contest. He swallowed down the rising lump in his throat, while his eyes started to burn, tears were threatening to come out. He quickly turned his head away. The last thing he wanted was to cry in front of his nurse.

But Wonwoo seemed to have noticed something, squeezing his hand. "What is it? Are you feeling sick, dizzy? Is your fever going up?" 

"No," Mingyu mumbled, his voice barely audible. He couldn't explain why he was starting to get emotional right now- maybe the rapid rise in temperature had caused him to suddenly feel really vulnerable. Thinking of his sister, made him really sad right now. "You should leave. Your working hours are long over," he mumbled, close to tears. 

Wonwoo didn't let go of his hand. "I said I wouldn't leave until your temperature drops."

Mingyu scoffed. Why was that nurse so damn stubborn? 

"Can you look at me so I know that you're okay?" 

Mingyu brushed his tears away vigorously before turning to face him. 

Wonwoo frowned. "Are you in pain? What's wrong, Mingyu?" He let go of his hand, cupping his cheek. The soft gesture didn't help to keep him from crying.

"Hey, talk to me. I'm here to help you."

Mingyu sulked, a tear rolling down his cheek. He had never talked about his sister with anyone before- not even with his best friend. The subject was also a taboo between his parents, even Dr. Kyun knew he should never mention it. So why did Mingyu suddenly have the urge to cry his heart out to his nurse?

Wonwoo looked at him, confusion and worry was written on his face while he kept checking his body, though Mingyu's clothes were not revealing. 

"My sister-" Mingyu let out a trembling sigh, causing Wonwoo to reach for his hand once again, his touch soothing Mingyu's inner turmoil.

"My sister had the same disorder as me. She was eight years older, the doctor had warned my parents that she was already in an advanced stage from a young age on. Her body temperature was not allowed to rise above 36.8 so she had been taking strong drugs since her fifth birthday." 

Wonwoo looked at him in silence but his eyes were warm, encouraging Mingyu to continue. 

"She was hospitalized at 16 and never left the emergency again- at least not alive." He could only whisper now, the pain was deep- even though it had been more than ten years now. 

Mingyu glanced up at Wonwoo whose expression was a mix of pity and concern. "My poor sister had no one whose touch could help her, only the drugs who killed her sooner than later. She died because of heart palpitations or rather of the complications which came with it."

Wonwoo opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but shut it again with a quiet snap.

"I have always asked myself and now even more- why do I deserve to live and she-" Mingyu trailed off, more and more tears were constantly forming but he tried keeping them in, turning away from Wonwoo once again. 

"I'm very sorry to hear that." 

Mingyu pulled his hand away to wipe his cheeks. He was rarely losing his composure in front of others. "No, I'm sorry to burden you with my sad story. You weren't hired for that, I am aware of it." 

He heard Wonwoo sigh, sounding almost annoyed, causing Mingyu to turn his head back to him. 

"I am really sorry because of what happened to your sister, but it has nothing to do with you and your disorder. You should never compare her life to yours or ask yourself why she didn't survive but you did. Everyone deserves to live and it is a pity for those who can't survive such a stupid disorder. But never feel bad about living while others have to die." 

Silence followed his words and when Mingyu met Wonwoo's eyes, something passed between them that had him feeling- calmer. He cleared his throat, glancing at the time. "You should really leave now. It is getting late." 

"You are right, but first-" Wonwoo handed him the thermometer. "You know the rule.

Mingyu had to smile because of that- his nurse was really responsible. Annoying but dependable. His temperature had dropped to 36.8.

Wonwoo seemed satisfied because he stood up. "I'll come back tomorrow at the same time. If anything happens overnight, call me. While you were taking a shower, I wrote my number down and put it on your nightstand."

Mingyu looked to his left, spotting a note beside his clock. "Or I just call 911- like I always do?" 

Wonwoo shrugged. "You can do that, sure. But we both know that I can help you more right now than 911." 

Mingyu didn't want to admit it but the latter was right- if he liked it or not.

Wonwoo headed for the door. "Good night, Mingyu."

  
  


Mingyu was a student. But because of his disorder, he was studying via a distance learning from home. Exams were coming up very soon and since he was feeling quite healthy again, he decided to do more for good grades. 

Wonwoo had been coming to look after him for a week now, while Mingyu's body temperature kept within a good range- even without the nurse's touch.

Mingyu was sitting at his table, studying as the door opened. "Good morning, how are we today?" Wonwoo asked and seconds later Mingyu felt a hand on his forehead and a body behind him. 

He pushed Wonwoo away from himself, flustered. "Yah, stop touching me randomly." 

"I'm just checking your temperature. Don't be like that. What are you doing anyway?" Wonwoo stepped closer once again, right behind him, looking over his shoulder. 

They were acting more casual with each other by now- even though they were bickering half of the time.

"I am studying if you can't tell."

"Do you even understand what you're reading? It looks like only smart people could understand that?" Wonwoo asked his head right next to Mingyu's. 

"Stop bothering me and don't crowd me like this," Mingyu hissed before turning his head to him and- _close._ Way too close. His nose was almost touching Wonwoo's cheek so Mingyu panicked, pushing him away once again, his heart doing funny little flips, his stomach curling in an odd way. 

"Wow, someone is in a great mood today," Wonwoo muttered sarcastically, sitting down on Mingyu's bed. Only a week had passed and there was not much left of Wonwoo's professional behavior towards him. "Take a break so I can check your vitals." 

Mingyu groaned, dropping his pen on the table. "I can't study with you around, can I? If I fail my exams it will be your fault!"

Wonwoo scoffed behind him. "I'll be gone for three days soon, so relax." 

Mingyu turned towards him on his chair. That information was new. "Where are you going?" 

"We're having a nurses' conference outside the city." 

Mingyu walked to his bed, sitting beside him. "When?" 

"The day after tomorrow and I will stay there over the weekend."

"I see."

Wonwoo handed him the thermometer, smiling at him. "Why are you so quiet all of a sudden? Are you sad we won't see each other for a few days?" 

Mingyu grabbed the thermometer while giving him a stern look. "Yah! Sad my ass. I'm looking forward to live in peace for a while." _Lie._

Wonwoo was still wearing a smile on his face which was annoying Mingyu. He put the thermometer in his mouth with a pout, feeling caught.

"You'll miss me, huh? Don't worry. You've got my number and if you are not able to endure my absence, you can text me, for once." Wonwoo was taking advantage of the fact that Mingyu couldn't talk right now. 

The thermometer beeped after a long minute. 36,8. 

"You're fucking crazy. I don't need you around. As you can see, my temperature's not rising." 

Wonwoo reached for the blood pressure monitor. "It won't go up because I'm always close to you. So don't feel too sure yet. And now, please free your arm." 

Mingyu groaned. "Why do you need to take my blood pressure now?" 

Wonwoo grabbed his arm impatiently, placing it on his lap, the gesture too intimate once again. 

_Did this nurse never heard of personal space?_

"We'll have to do this from time to time to observe your values, plus I have to ask you some questions about your health condition too."

Mingyu groaned while Wonwoo put the monitor on him, leaning closer, making him hold his breath. Wonwoo smelled good, his perfume causing Mingyu to lose all focus. 

"Do you feel healthy?" 

"Yes."

"Any impairment with seeing, hearing or speaking?" 

"No."

Wonwoo wrote something in his file. "Do you feel depressed or upset these past days?"

Mingyu chuckled. "When you're around, then yes." 

Wonwoo glared at him but ignored his remark, looking back at his file. "Do you sweat a lot at night?" 

"No." 

The blood pressure monitor beeped. Wonwoo took it off Mingyu's arm, looking at the display. "Your vitals are pretty good. I'm glad." 

Mingyu looked at him. "Are you?" 

"Yes, of course. The sooner you get better, the sooner you won't need me. Should make you just as happy as it makes me, right?" _It didn't._

Mingyu layed down on his back. "I can't wait until I don't need you around anymore." He was saying one thing, but feeling another. What was happening to him? Did he already gotten used to Wonwoo that quick?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some light angst coming up🙈


	6. Chapter 6

It was already the second day at the nurse conference and Wonwoo was bored. The main speaker was a retired, pretty old doctor, telling them things Wonwoo had already learned in his first year as a nurse.

He was sitting at lunch together with Lea, staring on his full plate, not really hungry. "The conference is so exhausting this time. I wish we hadn't had to come here." 

"Yeah, that's true." 

"And it is only the second day. Horrible," Wonwoo muttered, his thoughts wandering to Mingyu. "I actually have better things to do right now."

Mingyu hadn't texted him so Wonwoo assumed that everything was fine. Still, he had expected the latter to ask him about his conference at least once -but why should he? They weren't friends or anything like that. And why was Wonwoo thinking about him?

"How's it going as a caregiver?" Lea asked with a wink as if she could read his thoughts. 

"Good, good. I don't think he'll need my help for a long time anymore. His temperature is remaining at a good range and as long as he's not acting reckless, I hope it will stay that way." 

Lea smiled. "Have you two become closer by any chance?" 

Wonwoo almost choked on his juice. She was bold, always saying whatever was in her mind. "What are you saying? He's my patient. Why would we get close?" 

Lea shrugged. "Why not? But if nothing seems to be going on between you two, why are you reacting so weird?" 

"I am not reacting weird, okay?"

"Okay. If you say so." Lea laughed before taking a sip of her water. "Oh, I almost forgot, your boyfriend- I mean your ex-boyfriend was asking me about you." 

This time, Wonwoo really choked on his drink, coughing. "What did he want?" 

"He was wondering why he is not seeing you in the hospital anymore. You don't answer his calls and messages. I told him you'd been transferred to another department. I don't know what happened between you two, but I would never tell him more if you don't want him to know." 

Wonwoo smiled. She was definitely his favorite colleague. "Thank you, Lea." 

Luo, his ex had actually tried contacting him several times after Wonwoo had caught him in the act. After that, he had blocked his number. He didn't want to talk to that guy anymore and Mingyu was a nice, welcoming distraction. 

Wonwoo's phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out -the Kim's residence was calling. He got a bad feeling in his gut while apologizing to Lea before rushing out of the noisy dining room. 

"Jeon Wonwoo speaking, hello?" 

He could hear a sob at the other end. "Oh my God, Wonwoo, please help my son." 

It was Mingyu's mother, making Wonwoo worry because of her alarming voice. 

"Mrs. Kim, what happened?" 

"Oh Wonwoo, please. He's in intensive care. He had a fever attack last night, out of nowhere. The doctor said his latest temperature was 38.2." 

_No._ Wonwoo had to support himself on the wall, his legs threatening to give way at any second.

Mrs. Kim was sobbing into the phone. "I can't lose him as well. My poor baby."

"I-I'll be right there. I'm out of town, but hopefully, I can be there within the next 30 minutes. 

"Thank you so much. Please hurry." 

Wonwoo ended the call, rushing to his hotel room to get his bag while trying to call a taxi and leave a message for Lea at the same time. His heart was throbbing with fear. He was sweating, feeling nauseous and he was scared. Wonwoo knew the symptoms- he was about to get a panic attack. He'd treated enough patients to know how it would start. He needed to take a breath and calm down.

 _Mingyu._

How could something like this happen overnight without any warning? Why was it happening when he was out of town? 

Wonwoo ran outside, the taxi was already waiting for him. "Li Wei City Hospital, Suenstreet 1. Please hurry. It's an emergency." 

  
  


Wonwoo rushed through the entrance of the hospital, heading for the reception. "Where's Kim Mingyu? Which room?" he shouted to Jenny who was standing behind the counter. Wonwoo was breathing heavily after running all the way from the parking lot. He definitely should exercise more in the future. 

"He is in Intensive, room 2. I don't know if you can go inside though. He is in a-" 

Wonwoo didn't let her finish but continued running. Luckily, the station was just around the corner. He could spot Mingyu's mother and Dr. Kyun from afar. "Oh my God, there you are finally. Hurry. Go inside. I hope it's not too late." 

_Why should it be too late? Too late for what?_

Images of Mingyu crying after telling him about his sister appeared inside Wonwoo's head. There was no way he would let his patient encounter the same fate- not if his touch could prevent it. 

"Don't let anyone into the room while I'm inside," he yelled before opening the door. 

Entering the room, his eyes fell on Mingyu, who was lying on the bed, not moving. Wonwoo approached him with quick steps, placing his hand on his forehead. He was shocked because Mingyu was burning up. Wonwoo didn't dare to look at the monitor but he had to check. 38.6. 

_No no no._

That was way too high for Mingyu. 

Wonwoo's insides started to panic. He had to do something. He pulled off his coat, sitting down at the edge of the bed, taking both hands of Mingyu in his while looking at the monitor. "Go down. Come on." 

For seconds, nothing was happening and Wonwoo got scared. If it wouldn't work anymore then- No that could not be!

"Mingyu, can you hear me? I'm here now. It'll be all right. Come on. Open your eyes!" He rubbed his hands, looking at the monitor once again. 38.5. It was going down too slow. 

Couldn't he speed it up somehow? He had to take more drastic measures and just test things out. Wonwoo climbed on top of Mingyu, letting his body lower down, hugging him as tight as possible. He placed his head under Mingyu's chin, his face pressed against his neck. "Please let it work," he mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut. Mingyu's body felt hot against his, scaring him.

Only after a few minutes did Wonwoo dare to look up at the monitor again. 38.1. The fever was going down, but still not fast enough- Mingyu still unconscious. 

Wonwoo panicked, first tears were rolling down his cheeks. How long had Mingyu been like this already? Was he able to help him at all? He looked down at the latter, brushing his cheek. "Please wake up. I'm begging you," he whined before cupping his face, closing the distance. Wonwoo had an idea. It was crazy but it was an emergency, so maybe it could work. He leaned down, placing his lips on Mingyu's. He tried to ignore the sensation, the kiss made him feel deep inside- it was not the time. He let his lips linger on Mingyu's for several seconds, suddenly not wanting to pull away. But Wonwoo had to and when he did- he widened his eyes in shock. 

Mingyu's eyes were open, staring at him in confusion. "What are you doing?" he asked in a hoarse voice, his cheeks flushed.

Wonwoo couldn't believe that it had worked, glancing at the monitor. 37.5. "Thank God," he mumbled, letting out a shaky sigh in relief. Then he looked back at Mingyu while still hovering over him. 

Mingyu's eyes were fixed on Wonwoo's face, he seemed really confused. "Will you keep sitting on me or-" 

Suddenly all the tension seemed to ebb out of Wonwoo's body, causing him to laugh and to cry at the same time. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he started hitting Mingyu's chest with his fist. "What were you doing, huh? I am gone for one day and you're already hospitalized? Do you know how much I worried because of you?! 38, 7 degrees? Out of nowhere? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is for you? Have you been reckless once again?" He sobbed. "I thought I'd be too late, not able to help you because of that fucking conference and-" 

Wonwoo stopped talking as Mingyu cupped his cheeks, pulling his face down to his. "So noisy," he mumbled with closed eyes.

They were nose to nose, Mingyu's breath on his face. Wonwoo wasn't sure if the latter had already realized what was happening right now. But suddenly Wonwoo was fully aware of Mingyu. His scent. His looks. His muscular body under him and those lips he had- 

"Is he awake? We heard someone talking." 

Wonwoo pulled away when he heard Dr. Kyun's voice. He turned his head, looking at the faces of his supervisor and Mingyu's parents. "I- I had to take drastic measures to make the temperature drop faster," he mumbled embarrassed before crawling down from Mingyu, probably already a blushing mess.

"My baby, are you okay?" Mingyu's mother rushed towards the bed, cupping her son's cheek. 

Dr. Kyun looked at the monitor. "Unbelievable," he muttered before turning back to Wonwoo with a smile. "Whatever you did, it worked." 

Wonwoo felt embarrassed that they had seen them in such a position so he just nodded, moving to the door. "I need to go to the bathroom for a second," he mumbled before leaving the room. He hurried to the staff bathroom, standing in front of the mirror.

_Fuck._

Wonwoo's eyes were reddened from crying, his face still a blushing mess. He let out a long breath. "Calm down. Mingyu is fine and you just did what you had to do." He still felt like crying, his hands trembling slightly. For a moment Wonwoo had been sure they'd lost Mingyu. The very thought of it made his throat dry and his stomach churn. Wonwoo washed his face- there was nothing he could do against his reddened eyes at the moment.

As he stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later, he almost bumped into the person he wanted to see the least right now. -his ex-boyfriend.

"Jeon Wonwoo? Finally! There you are." 

Wonwoo ignored Luo, trying to walk past him, but the latter stopped him by the arm. 

"We need to talk." 

Wonwoo turned his face to him, feeling nothing but hatred for that man. And he had other things on his mind right now. 

"Did you cry? What happened?" 

Wonwoo tore his arm away. "I don't have time for your bullshit right now," he hissed before starting to run back. 

Mingyu's mother and father were standing outside the room. When Ms. Kim spotted Wonwoo approaching, she hurried towards him with her arms stretched out. "Thank you, dear. You're a godsend," she muttered as she gave Wonwoo a tight hug. 

"Hello, I'm Mingyu's father. We haven't met yet." 

Wonwoo pulled away from her, shaking Mr. Kims outstretched hand. "Hello, sir." Mingyu definitely got his tall height from his dad. 

"Thanks for everything."

Wonwoo nodded with a shy smile. "No need to thank me. This is my job as a nurse so-" 

"You can talk more later. Mingyu wanted to see you," Ms. Kim interrupted him. "Alone." 

"Okay, I'll be going, then." Wonwoo was still embarrassed because of the awkward position they had seen him with their son in. He turned around, entering the room, Dr. Kyun currently leaving.

"You did a great job. Still unbelievable."

"It is," Wonwoo replied and when the door closed behind him, he was alone. Alone with Mingyu, who was sitting on the bed, his eyes fixed on him. 

Wonwoo walked towards him, sitting down on the chair while Mingyu was watching his every move. "I'm glad you're doing-"

"You saved my life," the latter interrupted him, staring intensely, making Wonwoo blush like a teenage girl.

"You know I'm a nurse and I had to do this," he replied before glancing at the monitor. 37.1. "Do you want to go down to 36?"

Mingyu didn't answer but grabbed for his hand instead, holding it tight. His touch making Wonwoo ignore his impulse to get closer to him. "Listen, I will only say it once. You were right. I need you."

Wonwoo scoffed though his heart began pounding at those words. "Of course you need me. I am your nurse."

Mingyu hummed. "Sure. That's why you rushed here from your conference, balling your eyes out because of me and kis-"

"Look, don't take the kiss the wrong way. I was trying things out to make your fever drop faster," Wonwoo interrupted him, staring down at their hands because he could no longer stand Mingyu's gaze.

"If you say so."

Wonwoo looked up at him. "It's the truth. So are you feeling good?" 

Mingyu smirked. "Yes. So can you please stop acting weird?" 

Wonwoo grinned, letting go of his hand after making sure that the temperature had dropped to 36.8 by now. "Then stop making everyone worry."

Mingyu smiled softly. "Thank you, really. I owe you big time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to read your comments! They keep me going. ♡


	7. Chapter 7

"Wow. So his touch really saved your life. That's incredible." Minghao was laying on Mingyu's couch, drinking his beer. 

Three days had passed since Mingyu had been released from the hospital. "It's spooky man. Like his skin has some kind of magical, healing- whatever thing going on." 

"Is it just you or does his touch work with other's as well?" 

"They tried it with some other patients, who were hospitalized with the flu, but their fever didn't drop because of him."

Minghao whistled. "Dude that is so fucking cool. He is like your personal healer."

Mingyu rolled his eyes before turning his head towards the clock. Wonwoo should come any minute. He threw a pillow at his best friend. "I want you to leave now."

Minghao looked up at him, acting hurt. "We've finally seen each other after two long weeks and you're kicking me out? Just like that? Seriously? I am hurt." 

"My nurse will be here soon." 

"Well then I want to stay all the more. I want to meet him- the healing nurse." 

Mingyu got up from his bed. "But I don't want you to." 

Minghao whined as he was grabbed by the arm, pulled up. "Come on. Why not? I want to see if he's hot." 

"And you are still asking, why? That's why! Because you can't keep your mouth shut." Mingyu started to push his best friend towards the door. 

"You're stupid. And boring."

"Well, that's how I am. You are still friends with me, aren't you?"

Just as they arrived downstairs, Wonwoo stepped inside through the front door- his mother had already given him a key for emergencies. 

Mingyu cursed because Minghao was still there and he knew this could get embarassing real quick. 

"Oh, my God. This is him? You're nurse Jeon?" His best friend tore his arm away from Mingyu's grip, heading towards Wonwoo. "Hi, I'm Minghao, best friend of that jerk back there." 

"Yah! Who are you calling a jerk?" Mingyu hurried towards them. 

"Hi, i am Wonwoo."

Minghao smiled at him, then turned his head, winking at Mingyu. "Definitely hot." 

Wonwoo seemed embarassed and Mingyu hid his face behind his hands, wishing himself another best friend because his current one was a stupid idiot.

"Don't worry. I like women- that is just my objective opinion. But you are definitely a hot male nurse," Minghao explained to Wonwoo, who started to blush, looking adorable.

"Thank you, I guess?"

"You should really go now," Mingyu said, pushing Minghao through the door. "Say goodbye to Wonwoo." 

"Bye Wonwoo, nice meeting you." 

Wonwoo chuckled. "You, too." 

"And don't do anything I wouldn't do or-" 

Mingyu slammed the front door in his face, hoping he wasn't blushing himself by now. But when he turned around, Wonwoo was grinning, making him loosen up as well. 

"Your friend is funny." 

"You think so? I think he's stupid and annoying but- maybe that's just my opinion," Mingyu murmured before walking up the stairs to his living area, thinking about how to deal with the mess, Minghao had left behind. 

But Wonwoo seemed not to care about that. "How are you feeling today?" 

Mingyu turned around without warning, causing Wonwoo to bump into him. "You are asking me that question every day since you started coming here. Is there nothing else you want to know?" 

Wonwoo took a step back, obviously confused. "Um, are you in any pain?" 

Mingyu groaned before turning around, heading to his room, jumping on the bed. Today he felt like bumming around home, not doing anything else. "Can't you drop your nurse duty at least for once and talk about something else?" 

"But that's why I'm here in the first place." Wonwoo sat on the sofa where Minghao had been laying five minutes ago. 

"I know and yet we could talk about something other than my condition and body temperature." _Just not about what Minghao had said._

Wonwoo sighed. "What do you want to talk about then?" 

"I don't know. I haven't thought that far," Mingyu replied with a shrug, receiving a scoff in return.

They remained silent for a while until Wonwoo snapped his fingers. "I have an idea. Get dressed, we're going outside." 

Mingyu groaned. "But I wanted to bum around home today." 

Wonwoo glared at him. "Either you get dressed or we'll spend the whole afternoon talking about your disorder, checking your blood pressure and-" 

Mingyu groaned again but rolled off the bed. Everything was better than handling Wonwoo's nurse duty. "It's okay, Mom. I'm going to get dressed right now." 

  
  


Though it was still February, the weather had gotten mild so Mingyu didn't have to wear clothes on top of each other anymore and still didn't have to freeze. 

Wonwoo had checked his fever before they had gotten outside, acting all cute and protective around Mingyu, which caused him to feel a little warm inside.

Actually Mingyu should still study for his upcoming exams, but he wouldn't have done that today anyway, feeling more than lazy. "But where are we going?" 

"Just wait and see." 

"What are we going to do then? 

"Wait." 

"Let's get something to eat." 

Wonwoo pinched him in the arm. "Yah! Don't bother me already!" 

They had probably been walking for more than half an hour now. Mingyu wasn't in the mood for a hike. "Seriously, where are we going? If this is some kind of workout to get me in shape, I don't give a damn." 

"What are you talking about? As if you need to get in shape." Wonwoo scoffed. "Can you please wait a few more minutes? We'll be there soon." 

Mingyu groaned, but had no choice but to follow Wonwoo, hoping the latter wouldn't lead him to some lame place. 

A few minutes later they arrived at a remote big house with an even bigger garden, hearing dog barking, coming from inside.

Mingyu read the sign beside the door. "Rescued puppy shelter." _No way._

Mingyu loved dogs. He didn't know there was a shelter around here. He turned to Wonwoo, beaming with joy. "How did you know? I had no idea such a thing existed in this place. That's-" he trailed off as Wonwoo stepped closer, placing his hand to his forehead, then to his cheek.

One could think Mingyu was used to Wonwoo's sudden touches, but he was not. The latter was too close, making his heart thump harder against his chest. 

"Just checking that your temperature's within range and you haven't overtired yourself from the little walk." 

Mingyu scoffed but tried to hide his blush because of their closeness. Thinking of how Wonwoo had pressed his lips against his a few days ago, made his heart flutter once again. Even if it wasn't a real kiss, the tingling had lasted for a few minutes afterwards. 

Wonwoo stepped away with a satisfied smile. "You are good. Let's go inside." 

"Great. And if my temperature goes up, you can just kiss me again." _Why did he just say that?_

Wonwoo looked at him with widened eyes, chewing on his bottom lip while a blush passed over his cheek. 

"I mean- because that's a way for my temperature to go down real quick, right?" Mingyu explained nervously.

Wonwoo hit his fist against his chest. "Weirdo. I saved your life and you are joking about it?" he muttered before heading to the front door.

After they stepped inside and Mingyu was looking at all those cages with all kind of dogs inside, he felt happy and sad at the same time. He had the urge to adopt them all while visiting each one of the fluffy animals, petting and taking pictures of them.

Wonwoo didn't seem to be very enthusiastic about the dogs, but always stopped when Mingyu did- looking when the latter was pointing at someone cute. 

When they halted infront of a shaven poodle with black fur, Mingyu had to laugh. "He looks like you." 

Wonwoo pouted with a look of protest. "He definitely doesn't." 

Mingyu laughed even more. "Yes, he does. The longer I look at the dog, the more I can see the resemblance." 

The poodle came closer, sticking his snout out to greet them.

"All he needs are some glasses right now. Then you'd be indistinguishable from him. Nurse Jeon and nurse Poodle." 

Wonwoo gave him a bored look, but still crouched down infront of the dog, petting him. 

Mingyu almost couldn't handle the cute sight infront of him. 

"We don't look alike, do we?" Wonwoo mumbled to the dog, who barked twice as if to say, "but we do."

"I think he agrees with me."

Wonwoo looked up at him. "Why don't you have a dog?" 

Mingyu crouched down beside him, letting the poodle sniff at his hand before petting him as well. "Mom hates animals. Also, she says a dog would be bad for my disorder- wherever she got that crazy information from. Maybe after I move out and get my own place, I'll get one." 

Wonwoo nodded and chuckled as the poodle started licking his fingers. "He likes me.

"Maybe he is sensing your magical touch," Mingyu commented, receiving a dull look in return. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Huh?" 

"Why are we here?" 

Wonwoo turned his head to him, their eyes meeting- tension instantly feeling the air. "You wanted to be distracted, not in the mood hearing anything about your body temperature and stuff like that, so- here we are." 

"Thank you. But why are you so nice to me all of a sudden? Because I almost died?" 

Wonwoo punched his arm. "Stop saying things like that. And by the way, I'm always nice. That's why I'm a nurse." 

Mingyu scoffed. "Yeah, sure. You are especially nice at first meetings." He got up and Wonwoo did the same. "Nurse Poodle, it's been fun with you, but I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat, Wonwoo. I'll buy you dinner because you saved my life a few days ago."

This time, Wonwoo had to scoff. 

Mingyu started to like having Wonwoo around- it was less boring and made his overprotective mother keep away from him more often.

  
  


Only a few minutes' walk away they found an Indian restaurant. "Great. My stomach is already growling," Mingyu said as they walked towards the entrance. 

A man was leaving the building, making Wonwoo freeze beside him. 

"What is-" 

"Wonwoo? Wow, so we don't see each other at the hospital anymore but run into each other here, huh?" 

The guy seemed to be an acquaintance or friend of Wonwoo. Mingyu didn't want to bother. "I'll go inside first and-" 

Wonwoo grabbed his arm. "Stay. Please, stay." 

The man approached them and Wonwoo tightened his grip on Mingyu's arm. He either had a crush on that guy or hated him. There could be no in-between. 

"And who are you?" the approximately mid 30 year old asked him and before Mingyu could answer, Wonwoo pulled him closer towards his side. "He is my boyfriend. And we were just about to-" _Your what?_

"Look at you. I'm gone for a few weeks and you already pick up the next guy, huh?," that man asked, ignoring Mingyu's presence now. 

"You are one to talk," Wonwoo hissed. "Now get out of my way, Luo." 

The guy must be his ex, Mingyu assumed. He was not really pretty and a little old and Wonwoo deserved better- but that was not Mingyu's business. 

"No, i want you to listen to me. At least for once." The guy grabbed Wonwoo's hand and tried to pull him away, but not on Mingyu's watch. 

The latter reached for Luo's wrist. "Take your hands off my boyfriend. You're disturbing us. We're on a date and we're on our way to have a nice dinner so get the fuck away from him." Mingyu had just seen cute dogs and this guy was threatening to ruin his whole mood.

"I don't think I was talking to you," Luo hissed, but Mingyu was already pushing him away from Wonwoo so that he finally let go of his hand. 

"And my boyfriend obviously doesn't want to talk to you!"

Wonwoo immediately moved his body between them, standing in front of Mingyu to face his ex. "You'd better go, Luo." 

Mingyu was furious. Clearly something had happened between them and he couldn't stand this idiot. "You really should."

Luo scoffed. "You know what, I just got myself a takeaway and won't let my food get cold because of you two. But we'll see each other again and then we will talk." 

_Was he threatening his nurse?_ Mingyu's blood started boiling.

"Just leave," Wonwoo hissed at his ex-boyfriend. 

After one last glare in Mingyu's direction, Luo turned away, heading for his car. 

"Let's go." Wonwoo grabbed Mingyu's hand, dragging him to the restaurant while the latter was still watching in that asshole's direction. Before Wonwoo openend the door, he turned around. "Can we please not talk about this?"

Mingyu nodded though he really wanted to know what this jerk meant with the things he had said. But he respected Wonwoo's wish. Maybe he would open up about it some other time. After all Mingyu was still his patient and he didn't have to tell him anything about his personal life. "Sure. Let's talk about nurse Poodle then." 

Wonwoo smirked before they headed inside the restaurant. "Dork."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One has definitely more time writing when in quarantine😅  
> Let me know what you think- always curious to hear your thoughts about that.
> 
> Stay safe! ♡


	8. Chapter 8

Wonwoo yawned. It was late, he was tired. Fortunately his shift would be over in five minutes. 

Since Mingyu's temperature hadn't worsened in the past two weeks, doctor Kyun was suspecting that his body had adapted to stage two, so Wonwoo only needed to visit him every second day from now on. But once a week, he was supposed to work a shift because of the shortage of staff at the hospital right now. 

Wonwoo yawned again. He hadn't appreciated the time, when he was only visiting Mingyu's home, not working till late in the night. Lately, the visits had not felt like work to him anyway. He was getting along with Mingyu better and better even though they still teased and bickered with each other a lot. 

Wonwoo was passing the entrance of the hospital when spotting a familiar figure, sitting in the waiting area. _Mingyu._ The first thing that rose inside him was panic. Had something happened again?

Wonwoo hurried towards him and sighed in relief. Mingyu didn't seem to be sick. "What are you doing here?" 

The latter, who was looking through a magazine, glanced up at him with a smile. "I'm waiting for you." 

"What?" 

"It's almost the end of your shift, isn't it?"

Was that guy bored? "Mingyu, what are you doing here? It's almost 11 PM." 

"My parents are asking if you could stay overnight." 

Wonwoo furrowed his brows. "What? Why?" 

"They sent you a message, but you probably haven't checked your phone yet. My father has an important business meeting out of town. My mom is going to accompany him." Mingyu sighed. "And since there's no way they are leaving me alone, they want you to spend the night with me. They'll pay you double. It was pretty spontaneous."

Wonwoo was tired. He was really tired. And now he couldn't go to his own bed and had to work all night? "Mingyu, I-" 

"I know you don't feel like it. I wouldn't too. And you seem tired. But look at it this way: I'll leave you alone. You can shower and sleep at my place and it won't feel like work at all. You don't have to come to my house because of me, but you know my mother." 

Wonwoo knew his mother. She was a sweet and caring person. He eyed Mingyu's face for a few seconds, the latter was looking happy and healthy. Wonwoo knew it wouldn't feel like work. Maybe he was just- nervous? "Fine. But only if you really let me sleep. Wait here, I will get my stuff."

Mingyu nodded with a smile. "You won't even notice that you are sleeping at another place." 

Somehow, Wonwoo couldn't believe that.

  
  


After they had stopped to eat in a fast food shop, they arrived at Mingyu's home shortly after midnight. The only positive thing about this whole tiring day was that Wonwoo didn't have to get up early next morning.

Mingyu went to work spreading out the sofa bed. "You're welcome to have my bed. I'll sleep on the couch." 

Wonwoo scoffed. "Stop trying to be friendly. I'll take the couch. It's fine." 

"As you wish."

"I use your bathroom real quick," Wonwoo mumbled, the whole situation was making him more nervous than it should. Only now did he remember that he had no sleeping clothes with him. "Mh, can I get a shirt from you to sleep in?" 

Mingyu looked up from the sofa. "Sure. I've got extra sleeping pants for you, too. Don't worry, they're clean." 

Wonwoo tried not to blush while Mingyu headed to the closet, taking out some clothes, giving them to him. 

"Thank you." 

"Towels are on the shelf above the sink. You're welcome to use my shampoo." 

Wonwoo closed the door behind himself, leaning against it. His heart was thumping. This whole situation felt too domestic, too intimate. 

After a quick shower, Wonwoo put on Mingyu's clothes- wearing them gave him a warm feeling and he had to admit, he loved the smell. Wonwoo closed his eyes. 

_Fuck._ That wasn't helping him to calm down. He tried to dry his hair with a towel before it could soak the back of his- Mingyu's shirt.

After the hot shower, Wonwoo felt even more tired while opening the door to leave the bathroom. As his eyes fell on Mingyu, he was suddenly wide awake while the latter was sitting on his bed, bare-chested, staring at his phone. 

Wonwoo hurried to the sofa, sitting down on it. "Thanks for the stuff." 

Mingyu lifted his head, looking over at him, his eyes going from Wonwoo's all the way down to his feet before he started smirking.

Wonwoo's stomach tightened. "What is?"

"Nothing. My clothes look cute on you." 

Wonwoo didn't know which way to look, feeling shy- like a little boy. Suddenly he remembered why he had come to his home in the first place. He got up from the sofa, heading towards Mingyu who was putting his phone away. "Let me check your temperature before I lie down." 

Mingyu eyed him for a moment, his smile suddenly disappearing, then reappearing just as quickly before he stretched out his forehead. 

Wonwoo tried not to stare at his bare chest as he placed his hand on Mingyu's forehead. "We don't need a thermometer. You almost feel cold." He took his hand away, locking his eyes with his. "Maybe you should put some clothes on?" 

Mingyu smirked that stupid, sexy smirk of his. "I always sleep bare-chested. Does that bother you in any way?" 

Wonwoo scoffed. "Why would it bother me? If you catch a cold and your fever goes up again, it is not my problem. But if you sleep like this all the time, your body must be used to it, i guess." 

Mingyu chuckled while getting up from the bed. Since Wonwoo hadn't stepped away yet, they ended up standing too close infront of each other. 

Way too close. Wonwoo could see himself in Mingyu's pupils, smelling his masculine essence.

"Will you let me go to the bathroom now?"

Wonwoo nodded, almost stumbling backwards, his heart fluttering wildly. Why was he acting like an idiot right now? He should just go to sleep. He hurried back to the sofa, laying down while Mingyu left for the bathroom. 

Wonwoo highly doubted that he could fall asleep soon. He turned his phone off before pulling the blanket up to his chin, waiting. 

As Mingyu came out of the bathroom minutes later, he stopped in front of the sofa, staring down at him. "Aren't you going to blow dry your hair?" 

Wonwoo ignored the naked torso right in front of his eyes. "No. I always sleep like this." _Lie._ He really didn't want to get out of bed once again.

"If you say so. Then- good night." Mingyu got back in bed, turning the lights out.

"Good night." 

Just a few seconds later, Mingyu turned on the bed lamp.

"What's wrong?" Wonwoo turned to face him. 

"Can I ask you something?" 

Wonwoo nodded. 

"Are you doing all of this just for the money?" 

Wonwoo almost felt offended at first by that question but when he looked at Mingyu's sincere face, he realized that the latter didn't mean it in a bad way, staring at him with his big innocent eyes.

"No, Mingyu, I'm doing this because you're my patient. And I'm doing this for you." 

Mingyu nodded. "Okay. Good night," he mumbled, turning the lamp out. But a few seconds later it came on again with Mingyu just staring in Wonwoo's direction. 

"What is it?" 

Mingyu kept silent, just looking at him.

Wonwoo got nervous. "Mingyu, what's wrong?" 

"I'm glad you're here. It's late and I'm tired and maybe I'll say something I'll regret right away, but you saved my life- probably several times already and we've only known each other for a month. I really hated you at our first meeting and now- I'm always happy when you come over. Not only because you could help me in an emergency but because you're just there to listen and to put up with my stupid jokes. Good night." 

Before Wonwoo could react to that, the lights were out again. His heart was thumping like so often these past days. Had he really thought that he could sleep in peace with that guy around? "Mingyu."

"Hm?" He sounded like a little boy. 

"Turn the lights back on." 

"Why?"

"Because I want to say something." 

"You can say things in the dark, too." _That big brat._

"Yah, turn on the lights." 

Silence.

"Mingyu!"

Wonwoo could hear some rustling. Then the bed lamp came on again. 

"What is it?" Mingyu asked, his cheeks flushed. 

Was he blushing? "Thank you for saying that. It's really nice to hear that you appreciate it. And-" Wonwoo hesitated. Should he really say it? 

Mingyu was looking at him with those stupid big eyes- at least his chest was covered. 

_Fuck it._ "I like being here."

"Really?" Mingyu seemed sincerely surprised. 

"Yes." 

A huge smile appeared on Mingyu's face- making him five times prettier, if that was even possible. "Why?" 

Wonwoo scoffed. Was that guy serious? "Good night, Mingyu. You can turn off the lights now."

Mingyu sulked but smiled. "Good night, Wonwoo." 

The lights went out again and this time, it stayed like that. Wonwoo could hear Mingyu's yawn and some rustling. Then it was quiet. Too quiet. 

Wonwoo closed his eyes, his heart was still pounding and he couldn't get Mingyu's puppy eyes and sulking, attractive face out of his mind. And the naked torso was- Wonwoo opened his eyes and suppressed a groan. He really wouldn't get any sleep even though he was dog-tired. He turned to the other side, facing the window. It was tilted and the fresh air was feeling good. 

"Wonwoo." Mingyu's voice was soft and sleepy. 

"Hmm?"

"I can't sleep."

Wonwoo turned again, facing Mingyu even though he couldn't see him in the dark. "Why?"

Silence. 

"You're the first person to stay at my place since my sister- left us. Not even Minghao was allowed to sleep over. And- I don't know why, it makes me kind of emotional right now."

Wonwoo felt bad for Mingyu. He was still suffering because of his sister's death, making his heart heavy. "Mingyu." 

A sob. "Sorry." 

Was he crying?

Wonwoo pulled the blanket away and got up. He didn't know what to do but Mingyu was lying in the same room with him, crying and Wonwoo couldn't ignore it just like that. He staggered to him in the dark, glad that he didn't bump against Mingyu's bedside table in the process. "I am walking to you right now, don't get scared- it is not a ghost." 

Mingyu turned on the light and stared up at him, tears were streaming down his cheeks. "I am sorry for making you uncomfortable." 

"You are not!" Wonwoo's heart broke at the sight. He only wanted this damn tears to disappear and to see Mingyu's pretty smile once again. He sat down beside him, while the latter kept staring at him with teary eyes. "I'm really not good in comforting others, but- do you want a hug?" 

Mingyu eyed his face for a few seconds, probably wondering if Wonwoo was serious. Then he nodded, moving closer. 

Wonwoo wrapped his arms around his waist while Mingyu buried his face in his neck, causing his body to tingle. Maybe the hug wasn't such a good idea after all, but it was too late. Wonwoo squeezed his eyes shut. He liked it. He liked it too much. Mingyu's arms. His hug. His smell. Though all of this made it hard for Wonwoo to breathe, he enjoyed it too much. And there was no rational explanation for that. What was happening to him?

Wonwoo didn't know how long they'd stayed like that, but at some point, he could hear Mingyu's soft snores. He had actually fallen asleep in his arms. Wonwoo managed to lay Mingyu down on his back, but had no chance to entangle himself. The latter was clinging to him like a teddy bear. 

"Don't go away," Mingyu whined softly with his eyes closed, when Wonwoo tried to wiggle himself out of his embrace. He could feel Mingyu's puffs of breath on his skin and it was slowly driving him crazy. Apart from that, Wonwoo still hadn't forgotten that Mingyu was bare-chested and unfortunately he was feeling very attracted to his body. 

Mingyu snuggled even closer to him and Wonwoo decided to surrender. He couldn't bring it over his heart to wake him up- not after he had cried himself to sleep. So Wonwoo just closed his eyes, being sure that he definitely wouldn't be able to fall asleep at all. But eventually, the warmth lulled him into an exhausted sleep.

  
  


Wonwoo was woken up by a movement in his bed. He pressed his hand on a muscular chest, smiling with closed eyes. That felt nice.

"Good morning."

Wonwoo yawned, caressing the chest with his fingers. "Good mo-" 

_Wait!_ Wonwoo opened his eyes and was startled to see Mingyu's face right infront of his. Wonwoo's head was laying on the latter's arm and his hand was still on Mingyu's bare chest. What the fuck was he doing? Highly embarrassed and shocked, he pulled away but Mingyu moved his arm, pressing him back against his body.

"Watch out, you're lying on the edge of the bed. You will fall down." 

Wonwoo's heartbeat was accelerating and he was sure that Mingyu could feel it too. "I-I am so sorry. I thought you were- someone else." 

"Someone else? Like who? Your ex?" 

Wonwoo scoffed and sat up. "No. It's none of your business anyway." 

Mingyu laughed. "Well, you're in bed with me so it is my business somehow, isn't it?" _Stupid brat._

"Yah!" Wonwoo sneezed. "You didn't let go of me last night." 

"Well, that is because I fell asleep! You were the one, crawling into bed with me." 

Wonwoo widened his eyes, scoffing again. "Unbelievable. I wanted to comfort you." He got out of the bed. "You will-" He sneezed again. "You will never see me do something nice for you ever again." 

Mingyu smiled. "Come on, i am just kidding." His face became more serious. "But what's the matter, are you getting sick?" 

Wonwoo shook his head before grabbing for his clothes to go change in the bathroom. "I'm allergic to you." 

Mingyu scoffed while Wonwoo closed the bathroom door behind himself. He stepped infront of the mirror and- of course his face was red like a strawberry. "How stupid, how embarrassing can you be," he whispered to his reflection. 

Wonwoo washed his face with cold water, taking several deep breaths. He should leave immediately. He sneezed again- a cold would be the icing on the cake right now. 

When Wonwoo came out of the bathroom, Mingyu was making his bed- luckily he had put on a shirt. "Well, I'm leaving now." 

Mingyu turned around, his eyes falling on Wonwoo's hands. "What are you doing with my clothes?" 

"I'll take them home and wash them." 

Mingyu dropped the bedspread before heading towards him, grabbing his pants and shirt out of Wonwoo's hands. "You must be joking! Leave them here. I'll manage to put these two things in the washing machine as well." 

Wonwoo nodded. There was an embarrassing tension between them. "Okay, then we'll see-" He paused- according to plan they would see each other this afternoon. 

Mingyu was probably thinking the same thing. "You don't have to come this afternoon as well. I'm fine. You should take a rest." 

Wonwoo nodded. "Okay, then. See you the day after tomorrow. Sorry again for this morning." He turned towards the door and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we had our first sleepover😉  
> Thank you for the Kudos!!


	9. Chapter 9

One day after Wonwoo had spent the night at Mingyu's place, the latter was sitting infront of his laptop, studying, when his phone started ringing. Mingyu answered without looking at the display. "Hello?" 

"Hey, it' s Wonwoo." His voice was unrecognisably altered, probably by a cold.

Mingyu leaned back in his chair. "Wonwoo? What's wrong?" 

"I have a bad cold. Well- it's not that bad, but of course I can't come over and pass it on to you." He coughed.

"Do you have a fever?" 

"No- i don't know. Maybe." 

"Is there someone who can take care of you?" Only now did Mingyu realize that he didn't know much about Wonwoo's situation. Was he living alone? Did he have a family around? 

"No. I mean, I'll be fine. I have something in the fridge and-" 

Mingyu got up from the chair, heading for his closet. "I'll come to your place." 

Wonwoo coughed into the receiver. "What? No, you're not coming to my place, Mingyu! Don't you understand that I could pass it on to you? It could be dangerous." 

"Even if you don't believe me, despite my disorder, I will not get infected by others. Even when my parents are sick, I never get sick too because of them."

Wonwoo sneezed. "That's because your body is already used to being around them." 

Mingyu rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm already on my way." 

"Mingyu, no! I won't open the door for you!" 

"See you soon, Wonwoo." Mingyu hung up. Even though he'd never been to Wonwoo's place before, his family had his address in case of emergency. 

Mingyu put on a jacket before heading downstairs. Study could wait. Wonwoo was always worrying so much about him and Mingyu couldn't bring it over his heart to let him suffer alone. 

Since Wonwoo lived only a few streets away, Mingyu decided to walk. It was still mild outside and he enjoyed the fresh air. He should go out more often, now that spring was just around the corner. 

When Mingyu arrived at Wonwoo's building, another person was stepping out, holding the door open for him. He took the elevator and was now standing infront of Wonwoo's apartment, knocking. 

The door opened after awhile and when Wonwoo spotted him, he slammed it shut again. 

Mingyu still could get a good look at him and he seemed way sicker than he had admitted over the phone. 

"Mingyu, get lost," Wonwoo shouted through the door. "I can't believe that you really came!"

"Open up and don't be like that." 

Silence. 

Mingyu knocked again. Wonwoo was stubborn, but so was he. 

"You better leave or I'll call the cops." 

Mingyu had to laugh at that. "Open up Wonwoo, come on. We both know I won't leave until you open the door." He knocked once again. 

Wonwoo opened up a few seconds later- a scarf was wrapped around his mouth and nose, his sharp eyes glaring at him, reminding Mingyu of their first meeting in the park. "You're such an idiot. What are you doing?" Wonwoo hissed. 

Mingyu entered his apartment, closing the door behind himself, eyeing Wonwoo. "You are a nurse, you should know that the scarf's not doing anything to prevent an infection, right?" 

"Shut up and get out," Wonwoo mumbled, before walking away.

Mingyu followed him into the living room. "I see you're really moody when you're sick. I am reminded of our first meeting." 

"Mingyu, please. You know I'll feel guilty if I infect you." Wonwoo's voice was lower than usual, rough.

"You won't infect me and if you do, you can heal me again, right?" 

"Heal my ass." Wonwoo groaned before walking towards the kitchen. His apartment was small but nice. 

Mingyu would love to have his own place like that. 

"Do you want something to drink?" Wonwoo offered, still being a good host.

Mingyu headed towards him. "No, thank you," he said, stepping behind Wonwoo who was filling himself a glass of water. Then he turned around and Mingyu took the opportunity to place his hand on his forehead. He could hear Wonwoo's breath hitching. "Funny suddenly being on the other end, huh?" 

"W-what are you doing?" 

"Checking if you have a fever." 

Wonwoo knocked his hand away. "I think I can tell myself. I'm a nurse, in case you've forgotten. Now get out of my way, I have to lie down, you're giving me a headache." 

Mingyu scoffed but followed him like a puppy towards his bedroom. Wonwoo layed down on his comfy looking bed and Mingyu started covering him like a little child. 

"Stop that," Wonwoo hissed, the scarf was gone by now.

"Just be quiet, close your eyes and get some sleep. I'll make you something to eat." 

Wonwoo looked up at him, his eyes red, his lips pursed. "I really don't want to infect you," he mumbled in a soft voice, causing Mingyu to suddenly feel very protective of him. 

Mingyu remembered how Wonwoo had sat in bed with him two nights ago, hugging and comforting him. That gesture had meant so much to Mingyu- though he'd never admit it. But he was so grateful to have Wonwoo around- as a nurse, but also as a friend. At least he felt like a friend by now.

Mingyu placed his hand on Wonwoo's forehead once again, happy that it didn't feel too warm. "You won't infect me, don't worry. Sleep now," he mumbled before heading into the kitchen. He picked some ingredients and started to make a warm soup and a hot lemon tea with honey. 

When he came back into Wonwoo's room, the latter was looking up at him, wide awake. "Why are you not sleeping?" 

"I can't sleep when you are around." 

"Why not?" 

"What if you get a high fever and fall unconscious in the kitchen and I can't help because I am asleep next door?" 

Mingyu smiled, placing the tray on the bedside table before sitting down next to him. Sick Wonwoo was fucking cute. Mingyu had to resist the urge to place his hand to his cheek. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're really cute when you're sick," Mingyu mumbled, suddenly not having a filter for his mouth.

Wonwoo blushed and sat up to reach for the soup. "Stop saying that." 

"But it's the truth." 

"Dork." Wonwoo looked up at him once more before starting to eat. 

Mingyu watched him and again started to think back to the night Wonwoo had slept at his place. Mingyu had woken up in the morning, opening his eyes to find a peacefully sleeping Wonwoo in his arms. His heart had softened at the sight. Even though Mingyu's arm had fallen asleep, he had not been able to bring himself to wake Wonwoo up, so he had been keeping still- just watching the latter sleep, almost like a creep. Maybe it was that time when Mingyu had realized that Wonwoo was important to him- not just as a nurse.

"I said, stop staring at me like that. I can't even eat in peace. You are so clingy, seriously." 

Mingyu smiled. "Sorry. But why did you get sick anyway?" 

Wonwoo put down his spoon, glaring at him. "It's all your fault."

"Mine? Why?" 

"Yes. I got sick because I slept over at your place." 

Mingyu couldn't follow his train of thought. Why should he get sick at his place? But suddenly he remembered something. "Yah! It's your own fault! It was your wet hair, right? I told you to blow-dry it!" 

Wonwoo pouted before taking a sip of his tea. "It was because your window was open. "

Mingyu groaned. "And you couldn't close it?" 

Wonwoo glared at him once again. "The fresh air was doing me good," he answered stubbornly like a little kid and Mingyu wanted to coo at him. 

"I wanted to thank you." 

"For what?" 

"For staying over at my place spontaneously and- well and for comforting me." 

"Sure," Wonwoo mumbled, lowering his head, the blush in his cheeks deepening. _Cute._

"Wow." 

Wonwoo looked up at him. "What?" 

"It's the first time you don't answer with 'it's my duty' or 'it's because I am your nurse.' " 

Wonwoo put the tray away. "First, my voice is not that low and second, I already told you that I am doing this for you and not just because you are my patient." 

Mingyu stared at him intensely, Wonwoo's usually emotionless eyes showing nervousness. 

"How often do I need to tell you to stop staring at me like that." 

The tension between them was building. Mingyu reached out, running his thumb along Wonwoo's chin, removing a droplet of soup- the latter flinching at the touch. 

Mingyu's eyes locked with his and his heartbeat quickened. What was happening? Had Wonwoo been always like this- looking at Mingyu with so much fond in his eyes? 

Wonwoo cleared his throat. "You shouldn't get too close to me because of the risk of infection." 

"You can just kiss me if I get a fever- we've been through this before," Mingyu answered, suddenly feeling bold. 

Wonwoo was visibly flustered. "You still blame me for this, don't you? Was that your first kiss or why are you bringing this up again?" 

Mingyu scoffed, but leaned away- the tension gone. "The first kiss while I was unconscious. No one took advantage of me in this state before."

This time Wonwoo had to scoff, pushing him further away from himself. "You little shit." 

Mingyu smirked. "You should sleep now. Your eyes are reddened- you need to rest." 

Wonwoo nodded and obeyed, laying down, letting Mingyu cover him with the blanket once again. 

"I'll stay here, okay? I'll watch some TV." 

Wonwoo glanced at him. "You don't need to." 

"I want to."

  
  


About an hour later, the door to Wonwoo's bedroom opened, causing Mingyu to turn his eyes away from the TV. Judging by Wonwoo's expression, something was wrong. 

"I think I have a fever, you really should go now," he muttered weakly while staggering to the kitchen. 

Mingyu jumped up from the sofa, rushing towards him. As Wonwoo started swaying dangerously, Mingyu wrapped an arm around his waist to support him. "What are you running around for? You belong in bed!" 

"Don't scold me. I just wanted some water," Wonwoo whined, leaning his head against Mingyu's chest- definitely sick. 

Mingyu turned him around, leading him back to his room. "Lie down. I'll get you anything you want." 

Wonwoo obeyed and Mingyu checked his forehead. "You have a fever. Where's your thermometer?"

Wonwoo sneezed. "In the bathroom." 

"Okay." Mingyu headed to the kitchen first to get a glass of water. Then he walked to the bathroom to grab the thermometer and some pills he found in there as well. 

When Mingyu came back into Wonwoo's bedroom, the later's eyes were gloomy, expression sad. "You should take a pill against the fever," Mingyu said, sitting down on the bed beside him, handing it to Wonwoo together with the glass of water.

"Thank you."

Mingyu gave him the thermometer after Wonwoo had swallowed down the pill, smiling slightly. "How the tide turns, huh?" 

Mingyu wasn't in a joking mood. He was worried. As the thermometer beeped, he grabbed it. 38.3. Mingyu let out a disgruntled sigh. "I hope this pill works fast," he mumbled, reaching for Wonwoo's hand. At that moment, he wished he could help him the same way the latter was able to help him. 

Wonwoo eyed him. "Why are you looking so sad? I won't die from a cold." 

Mingyu pouted. 

"You're cute. Very much." 

Mingyu widened his eyes. Wonwoo must be delirious with fever. 

"And you're sexy and incredibly handsome." 

Mingyu was sure his ears were starting to get red. He felt like he wasn't supposed to hear that. "Go back to sleep," he mumbled, trying to get up, but Wonwoo grabbed his arm. 

"Don't go away," the later whined, looking at him with sad eyes. 

Mingyu scoffed. "Two hours ago you wouldn't even let me into your apartment." 

"But now I want you to stay. Stay with me, please." 

Mingyu groaned. How could he resist those soft looking eyes? How could he resist him? He sat back down on the bed as Wonwoo grabbed for his hand. 

"Who is the clingy one now, huh?" Mingyu looked down at their entwined hands, already gotten used to Wonwoo's touch. When he looked up to face him, Wonwoo was already staring at him. 

"You make my heart race and my breathing difficult." 

Mingyu cleared his throat. What was Wonwoo even saying? 

"I just can't control it. The more time we spend together the more I'm sure my heart will not survive."

"Wonwoo you're delirious because of your fever- you really should sleep now." 

Wonwoo grimaced. "But i am saying the truth," he mumbled, guiding Mingyu's hand to his chest, right above his heart. 

Now Mingyu's pulse started to quicken as well. Their closeness making him excited, warmth was radiating through his body.

"I'm sorry. I am making you feel uncomfortable," Wonwoo mumbled, letting go of his hand.

 _Uncomfortable?_ Wonwoo had no idea what Mingyu was feeling because of him. "You should stop seducing me."

Wonwoo looked at him, his eyes widened. "I didn't even start yet, but I know it wouldn't work." 

Mingyu chuckled. "And how do you know that?" 

Wonwoo leaned his head against his shoulder, probably losing the fight against sleep. "Don't get my hopes up." He yawned. "I am really tired." 

Seconds later Mingyu could hear Wonwoo's soft snores. "You have no idea," he mumbled before lifting their entwined hands to his mouth, placing a soft kiss on Wonwoo's fingers.

Well, he was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I am getting excited- as if I don't know how the story will continue 😄
> 
> It will get fluffier than originally planned so I hope you can endure it 🙈
> 
> This is officially my quarantine fic...maybe I can even finish it till I have to start working again.  
> Stay healthy out there and thanks for the love!! I appreciate it ♡


	10. Chapter 10

Wonwoo woke up in the late afternoon- his headache was gone and he felt much better. He sat up, remembering what had happened before falling asleep. Was Mingyu still at his place?

Wonwoo got up from his bed, heading into the living room, Mingyu gone. There was a note on the counter in the kitchen: 'After I was sure your fever had dropped, I left. Call me when you read this.' 

Wonwoo slapped his hand against his forehead, blinking several times as pictures from earlier were coming back to him. "Fuck!" What the hell had he been thinking, telling Mingyu all that stuff? "You big moron!" It would be fucking embarrassing, seeing each other again. 

Sighing, Wonwoo rubbed his forehead. At least he didn't seem to have a fever right now. His eyes fell back on the note and he pulled out his phone. 

Mingyu answered after the first ring and Wonwoo almost hung up. "Hello nurse Jeon, how are you?"

Wonwoo grimaced at the name. "Much better, thank you. "

"I'm glad. I couldn't stay because my mom wanted me to go home. She needed some help with the garden."

Wonwoo sat down on the sofa, nodding. "Yeah sure, no problem. You shouldn't have been here in the first place. I hope you didn't catch my cold." 

Mingyu scoffed. "I've told you at least three times already, that I'm not gonna be infected that easily." 

"Okay, okay." 

Silence. 

Wonwoo cleared his throat. "Listen, I wanted to thank you for taking care of me. And-and please forget what I was saying during my fever." Wonwoo was glad they were talking on the phone as he felt his blush spreading. 

"So, you don't think I'm attractive and sexy?" 

Wonwoo almost dropped his phone. What the fuck was he even asking him right now?

Mingyu started laughing. "I'm just kidding. Don't worry. Everything is cool." 

Wonwoo didn't know what to say, feeling embarrassed.

"So, you are good then?" 

"Yes. Yes. The fever's gone and my head doesn't hurt anymore." 

"That's nice." 

"Yeah. So, why did you want me to call?" 

"Oh I just wanted to make sure you are alright." 

_Sweet._ "I see. Thank you."

"Okay, so my mom still needs some help. See you tomorrow?" 

"Yes, sure." 

"Great. Bye." 

  
  


It was a rainy friday and Wonwoo decided to bring some beer along to lighten the mood, fearing that else it could be really embarrassing at Mingyu's place- at least for him. Wonwoo had already drank two beer by the time he arrived at the Kim's residence. He needed to loosen up a bit before seeing Mingyu again. Under normal circumstances he would never drink during work, but this didn't feel like work and- it was just Mingyu.

"Hey there, I was just studying and now I'm-" Mingyu had opened the door, trailing off, eyeing Wonwoo's face. 

_Could he tell already that something was wrong?_

"Hey, are you still sick or have you been drinking?" 

"Me drinking? Never." Wonwoo acted shocked before walking past him, heading up the stairs to Mingyu's place. "I don't feel sick anymore." He placed his bag on the ground, the unmistakable rattle of bottles could be heard.

Mingyu chuckled. "You brought alcohol? Is there something to celebrate?" 

Wonwoo turned to him, already being slightly tipsy but it was helping with his nervousness. "Of course there's something to celebrate. I don't have to work at the weekend. You haven't had a fever in a long time and I'm not sick anymore. Isn't that reason enough?"

Mingyu picked up the bag, pulling out a beer. "I don't want to judge, but are you even allowed to drink during work?" 

Wonwoo turned and sat down on his bed. "Oh please, you're not work for me." 

"Then what am I to you? A hobby?" Mingyu asked while opening the beer. 

"I don't know, just- you are, i don't know," Wonwoo mumbled, causing Mingyu to smirk. 

The later walked towards him and all of a sudden, his face was right in front of Wonwoo's. "I know that you are already tipsy, mister," he mumbled with a smile before leaning away to sit next to him. "The question now is, why?" 

Wonwoo grabbed the beer out of his hand, taking a sip. The nervousness was coming back because of their closeness and he had to do something about it. "Why what?" 

"Why were you drinking before coming to my place?" 

Wonwoo took another sip. What should he answer to that? "Just because. I felt like it." 

"Hmm." Mingyu grabbed the bottle out of his hand. "I think you were drinking beforehand because you are embarrassed of-" 

"I am not!" Wonwoo cleared his throat. "I was just drinking, okay? I am not embarrassed. Embarrassed about what?" he hissed before snatching the bottle away from Mingyu- the latter had no chance to drink from it. 

"So you don't think I am attractive?"

_Was he really asking him that right now?_

"Not even a little bit?" Mingyu pouted. "And here I thought people say the truth when they have a high fever."

Wonwoo glared at him. "People are not in their right mind when they are delirious with fever, Mingyu." He paused, clearing his throat. "But you are still attractive though." _Damn, that was the alcohol speaking._

Mingyu grinned. "You don't have to tell me that. I know that I am handsome." 

Wonwoo pushed him, scoffing. "Cocky bastard," he mumbled, placing the empty bottle on the ground. As he lifted his head, Mingyu was staring at him intensely, his stomach felt fluttery. "I-I think I've had enough of that beer or I say something I'll regret later." 

Mingyu smiled. "Just say it. You were pretty honest yesterday, anyway." 

_This brat._ Wonwoo got up, the alcohol rushing to his head. "I'm your nurse and I must remain professional, so let's talk about your body temperature."

Mingyu laughed. "It's a bit too late to act professional now, don't you think?" 

"Why? I am always acting professional. So let's see what's your temperature right now," he mumbled, stepping in front of Mingyu, their legs touching. _Too close._

Mingyu looked up at him and- damn those big eyes, causing Wonwoo to almost forget what he had wanted to do. He cleared his throat before placing a hand on Mingyu's forehead which felt cold- but there was a warmth radiating from his body and Wonwoo resisted the urge to cuddle into him. 

"And?" Mingyu asked with a raspy voice. 

"No fever," Wonwoo mumbled and was about to step away but Mingyu reached for his waist, holding him in place.

"Are you sure?" 

Wonwoo gulped as their eyes remained locked together. Were Mingyu's brown ones darker than usual? "I also can get the thermometer if you-" 

"It's just that I feel very warm when you're standing in front of me like that." 

Wonwoo's poor heart started racing, Mingyu was making him weak. 

"Yesterday you said you have trouble breathing when I'm near you. Is that true?" 

Wonwoo cursed and wanted to move but Mingyu wasn't letting go of his waist. "Why do you remember everything I said during my fever?" he whined before a hiccup escaped. "Oh." 

Mingyu started to laugh, removing his hand. "Wow. My nurse is really drunk. What would happen if I tell Dr. Kyun-" 

"No!" Wonwoo widened his eyes while leaning down to Mingyu, cupping his chin. "You wouldn't do that, would you?" 

Mingyu seemed suddenly tense but smiled nontheless. "What do I get if I keep this to myself?" 

Wonwoo couldn't think straight because of the alcohol. He took his hand away and shrugged. "I don't know." 

Mingyu laughed. "You're really drunk, huh?" 

Wonwoo stepped away, scratching the back of his head. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to drink beforehand. "I'm sorry. I'll never do it again." 

Mingyu stood up, moving towards him until Wonwoo was caged in between his body and his desk. 

"What do you want?" 

Mingyu sighed. "Too bad that you are drunk and not in your right mind." 

"Why?" 

Mingyu nudged his nose. "Otherwise I might have kissed you right now." 

Wonwoo was sure his knees would give out any moment. "W-why? Because you are getting a fever?" he asked like a fool. 

Mingyu chuckled. "You just said I don't have a fever." 

"But why should you kiss me then?" 

Mingyu groaned, moving his face closer towards his, licking his lips seductively. "You are really dense, right?" He sighed. "I won't take advantage of you in this state, but tell me Wonwoo- if you were sober right now, would you let me kiss you?" 

A phone was ringing downstairs and the thunder growled outside, but Wonwoo's focus was only on Mingyu. His incredibly beautiful face and those- 

"Would you?" 

What should Wonwoo reply to that? He ordered himself not to look at Mingyu's lips and not to think about what could happen. "If there would be a good reason?" 

Mingyu smirked. "Do I need one?"

Was he flirting with him? Wonwoo was helpless to look away or blink as the tips of their noses brushed. But before he could say something - anything, Mingyu pulled away. 

"Maybe next time then." 

Was he serious? Just like that? As if nothing had happened- leaving Wonwoo behind like a mess? Was this guy out of his mind? "Yah!"

Mingyu had grabbed a new beer, turning around to him. 

"What was that? Are you fucking around with me right now?" 

Mingyu shook his head, acting innocent. "No? Why?" 

"Because I am getting the feeling-" Another hiccup escaped Wonwoo's mouth. "-that you are teasing me." 

"Do you?" 

"Argh- just shut up and leave." 

"But it is my place," Mingyu replied with a chuckle, approaching Wonwoo once again. "Look, you're attracted to me and- I'm attracted to you. But I won't kiss you now because you're drunk and I won't take advantage of it." 

Wonwoo could feel his breath on his face, making him nervous once again. Did Mingyu really just say that he's attracted to- 

"And you're my nurse and I really don't know if that would be appropriate. So- no one is fucking around with you, this is just in your head."

Wonwoo's eyes dropped on Mingyu's lips and- he really needed to leave. It was dangerous right now. "I-I have to go home." 

Mingyu grabbed his arm as he started moving. "You're drunk and it is raining dogs and cats outside. I can't let you go like this. Besides, you just got here a few minutes ago." 

Wonwoo nodded, Mingyu was right- he was here to work after all. "Okay, then what do we do now?" 

Mingyu let go of his arm, chuckling. "We can order something to eat?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i know- so much tension and no kiss, shame on me 🙈  
> But I needed this shorter chapter as a filler so don't be disappointed.😊 
> 
> Loving to read that you like this so much!! ❤


	11. Chapter 11

It was Mingyu's mother's 45th birthday one week later and she had planned a big party in their garden, inviting family, colleagues and friends- including Wonwoo. 

She adored Wonwoo. 

Sometimes Mingyu would get the feeling that his mother was loving his nurse more than her only son and just because Wonwoo could keep him alive when needed. 

_What an irony._

Whereby- Dr. Kyun had already suggested to cut Wonwoo's visits down to once a week as he was sure by now that Mingyu's body had gotten used to stage two of his disorder. 

There were already a few guests present when Mingyu walked into the garden. It was a saturday so people had time to come. Mingyu spotted uncles and aunts he hadn't seen for a long time and it felt like a burden to communicate with them- since there would be no other topic except his disorder and he didn't really want to talk about that. 

Wonwoo had promised his mother that he would come as well after finishing his early shift at the hospital. 

Mingyu missed Wonwoo. They had seen each other three days ago and if Dr. Kyun was really going to make his idea official then Mingyu would only have Wonwoo around once a week- the thought alone was making him sad. He had really gotten used to his personal nurse. 

Mingyu sighed, remembering last weekend when Wonwoo had been drinking and it had taken all his selfrestraint not to kiss him right there. Maybe he was-

"How are you?" his aunt Shan asked, suddenly standing in front of Mingyu. He had seen her one year ago- on his mother's 44th birthday (she loved throwing big parties). 

"Thank you, I'm fine. Hope you are doing good, too. I would love to chit chat, but I'm looking for my mom right now. Excuse me."

His aunt nodded and smiled- probably not even believing him. "Yes sure. We can talk later." 

Mingyu had a plan to avoid smalltalk with people he was seeing once a year. He would just tell everyone who'd approach him that he's looking for his mother- hoping it would work.

Mingyu headed to the buffet- his mother had even arranged a delivery service for her special day. He grabbed a hot dog and a glass of wine. He had to start drinking or he wouldn't survive this birthday.

After emptying his glass, Mingyu let his eyes wander over the crowd. Meanwhile it had become packed- everyone was dressed up like for a fancy event; just how his mother loved it. 

Suddenly Mingyu caught sight of a figure who was just entering through their garden gate, wearing a suit with back-styled hair- Wonwoo. 

Mingyu gaped in his direction. He'd seen Wonwoo either in his hospital workwear or dressed casually when coming over to his place- but that guy who was standing there was a different number. He looked more than hot and Mingyu tried not to drool because of him. 

Mingyu's mother had also spotted Wonwoo, rushing towards him with her arms outstretched to give him a big hug. 

Mingyu noticed how some of his relatives were also staring at Wonwoo, probably wondering who he was. He walked over to him after his mother had moved on to the next guest. 

When Wonwoo spotted Mingyu, a smile of pure happiness lit his face. "Hi there."

"Hey. I see you're all dressed up, hardly recognized you." 

Wonwoo shoved his hands in his pockets, grinning up at him. "Well, I decided to wear this fancy dress at least once in my life."

"It suits you, makes you look rich." Mingyu would lie if he would say that the latter wasn't making him nervous right now.

Wonwoo laughed. "Well, fake it till you make it, huh?" He started to look around. "Is there anything good to eat? I'm hungry."

Mingyu nodded, pointing to the buffet behind him. "Help yourself."

"Great." Wonwoo started moving but halted, glancing at him, confusion written over his face. "Arent you gonna join me?" 

Mingyu sighed dramatically. "Well, i've already eaten, but can keep you company if you insist," he replied, receiving a playful punch from Wonwoo.

They headed to the buffet and Mingyu didn't miss the gaze of his divorced uncle Bao. He couldn't stand him, heard a lot of bad stuff about him- but he was his dad's brother so Mingyu always tried to be nice to him.

"Today was really hectic. I thought they'd put me on a double shift, but I was lucky. Two of my colleagues came back from their sick leave so there were enough nurses," Wonwoo started telling, grabbing for a plate.

"Mhm." Mingyu stood beside him, glancing in his uncle's direction. Why was he staring towards them all the time? 

"And then we had two emergencies, where I needed to- Yah, are you even listening to me?" 

Mingyu turned his head towards Wonwoo. "Yes- no, sorry. Got distracted for a moment." 

Wonwoo eyed him before looking over his shoulder. "From what?" 

"Oh, nothing." He pointed at the table. "You should totally try the noodle salad. My mom makes the best. It's really good." 

"Sure." 

"Your glasses are gone," Mingyu noticed, watching Wonwoo filling up his plate. 

The latter looked up at him. "So what?" 

"Nothing. I think the last time I saw you without was when we met in the hospital for the first time." 

Wonwoo eyed him suspiciously. "Mingyu, are you upset that I am not wearing my glasses? Do you want me to leave and get them right now?" he asked, probably ready to fight him.

"What? No. I just noticed." He pinched his cheek. "Why are you like that? You just came here and I feel like you already want to fight me."

"You know I want to." Wonwoo's frown disappeared and he started laughing before grabbing a glass of wine. "Just joking, so what did you get your-"

"Hello, Mingyu."

Mingyu turned around, facing uncle Bao. "Hello, uncle." He almost dropped his glass when the latter stepped forward, giving him a tight hug all of a sudden. 

"How are you?" 

"Ehm, I'm fine. What do you want?" Mingyu asked rather impolite, creating some distance between them. What was this guy up to?

"Just saying Hello," his uncle replied before turning his eyes on Wonwoo. 

_Of course! That's why he was staring._

"Hello and who are you? I hope not some nephew I haven't met yet, are you?" Uncle Bao was laughing at his own joke before stepping closer towards Wonwoo.

"Hello, I am Wonwoo." The later shook his hand, smiling friendly.

"So are you friends with the birthdaykid or related in some way?"

Mingyu knew that after his uncle's divorce, he started to act crazy, looking for younger partners and- Mingyu turned towards Wonwoo. 

_No way. Not when he is around!_

Mingyu reached for Wonwoo's hand before the later could reply his uncle's question. "This is my friend, I mean my boyfriend." Mingyu squeezed Wonwoo's hand, hoping the later would join his act.

"Your boyfriend? Interesting. Your dad never told me about that." 

Mingyu shrugged, glaring at him. "Well, he doesn't have to tell you everything, right?"

Wonwoo seemed speechless and uncomfortable, just standing beside him, staring at his plate. 

"Well, I see you are not in a good mood right now. Talk to you later," his uncle mumbled before leaving them on their own. 

"He is so weird," Mingyu muttered, glancing after him. 

"What was that all about?" Wonwoo asked, pulling his hand away. He sounded- angry? 

Mingyu faced him. "Uncle Bao is complicated. He's divorced and tries to-" 

"So what? I don't care about his situation. Why were you acting like an ass towards him? And who gives you the right to call me your boyfriend?" 

Was he serious mad at him? Mingyu was surprised at Wonwoo's sudden outburst- at least he wasn't raising his voice. "Yah. I just didn't want him to hit on you." 

"Why? You're not my dad. I can decide for myself, defend myself -if I need to." 

Mingyu looked at him, not understanding why Wonwoo was getting upset about- about uncle Bao. "Well, you used me as your boyfriend when we met your ex." 

Wonwoo scoffed, placing down his plate on the table. "That was something completely different and I had a good reason for it. The thing you just did, was just plain rude, making no sense." 

Mingyu started to get annoyed because of that stupid discussion, but he didn't want to make a scene at his mother's birthday party. He reached for Wonwoo's wrist, pulling him along. "Let's talk somewhere else before everyone will start looking." 

Mingyu dragged Wonwoo behind the corner of the house. "What's your problem? Why are you snapping at me like that?" 

"I don't like being rude to other people. And you had absolutely no reason to act like that in front of your uncle! He just wanted to say Hello." 

Mingyu groaned, rubbing his forehead. "Oh my god. I think this is the first time you will give me a fever instead of making my temperature drop." He eyed Wonwoo's angry face. "Look, I just didn't want you to be groped by an old pervert." 

"What a bullshit! And if this would be true, why does it concern you, huh? That's not your problem. I'm older than you and can take care of myself! And who am I to you anyway, causing you to feel responsible for me?" 

Mingyu got tired of their quarrel, shrugging. "You are my nurse." 

That seemed to be the wrong answer as Wonwoo scoffed, pushing him away from himself. "I'm leaving." 

Mingyu grabbed his arm. "You're leaving? You just got here. My mother will-" 

"I'll tell her an emergency came up." 

Mingyu's patience started to fade as he pushed Wonwoo against the house wall, caging him. The latter was hiding something- there was no way he was that worked up because of the incident with Mingyu's uncle. "Yah. First of all, don't lie to my mother. Second, you are not mad at me because of my uncle so spill the truth. What's wrong with you?" Mingyu eyed Wonwoo's face and although the latter was frowning, he was still fucking handsome and he felt highly attracted to him. But he was also mad. "Wait. Are you probably angry at me because I stopped him? Did you wanted him to hit on you? I mean your ex was a lot older than you so that would explain a lot." 

_If looks could kill._

"Yah! Do you want to die?" Wonwoo scoffed. "My ex was only eight years older than me. Your uncle could be my father so don't talk bullshit. That is not why I am mad right now."

Wonwoo tried to pull away, but Mingyu didn't stir, still caging him with his arms- the air between them thick with unspoken emotions. "Then why are you mad?" 

Wonwoo's chest was rising up and down violently. "You ask why I am mad? You said I am just a nurse for you so what gives you the right to interfere in other aspects of my life?" He hit his fist against Mingyu's chest. "You know what, you are an asshole. I've already told you twice, once in my drunk and once in my sick state, that I am attracted to you and for what? You just tease me, making fun of me- not giving a shit about my feelings." 

Mingyu was confused, not understanding what Wonwoo meant with these words. Or rather, Mingyu couldn't believe that what he thought the latter meant was true. Could it really be that Wonwoo liked him? More than just friends? Were they both probably feeling the same towards each other, being dumb as fuck? Mingyu started laughing.

"There's absolutely nothing funny right now! What the fuck are you laughing at? So this is still all a joke to you, right?" Wonwoo asked with a hiss. 

"Please calm down. You're really dense, huh? Maybe we both are." Mingyu laughed again. 

"Don't tell me to calm down." Wonwoo glared at him, his sharp eyes flashing with anger and hurt. "It's easy for you to talk. You can talk all day and-" 

Mingyu dipped his head and Wonwoo trailed off. "Shut your mouth for a second, will you?" He got a whiff of Wonwoo's soap, making it harder for him to focus. "If you remember that well, then you should probably still know that I told you that I am fucking attracted to you, too. And the only reason I didn't do shit to you last weekend, was because I am not a guy who takes advantage of your drunk or sick ass and-" 

"So? What about now? I'm not sick and I am not drunk. I only had half a glass of wine and I'm in my right mind and still- forget it." 

Mingyu smiled at Wonwoo's frowning face. He wanted to kiss him. Really bad. But Mingyu wasn't sure if it would be appreciated right now. 

"Either you do as you say or just shut up next time. I'm not in the mood for any games!" Wonwoo was still dense. 

"Did you even hear what I just told you?"

Wonwoo groaned. "You tell a lot, Mingyu. There are no actions behind your words and-"

Mingyu lowered his head, placing a hard kiss against Wonwoo's open mouth while pressing his body against him. He had heard enough. Wonwoo wanted action? He could give him action. The touch was electric and Mingyu had to suppress a moan. 

Wonwoo tilted his head to deepen the kiss, tangling his hands in Mingyu's hair. He made a small sound against Mingyu's lips when the latter dropped his hands to Wonwoo's waist.

When Mingyu started to pull away for air, Wonwoo hooked his arm around the back of his neck, not letting go. He kissed him until Mingyu was breathless.

"Do you still think this is a joke for me?" Mingyu mumbled against Wonwoo's lips.

"I am not able to think at all right now," Wonwoo whispered, breathless.

Mingyu heard a sound and turned his head. He almost forgot that they were at his mother's birthday party and people could easily walk behind the corner of the house and see them. "You know I would love to continue, but I guess this is not the right place."

Wonwoo nodded with a pout on his lips, making it hard for Mingyu to pull away. "Give me a second to control my breathing then we can join the crowd."

Mingyu smiled, placing a quick peck on Wonwoo's reddened cheek. "You should control your blush first," he teased, receiving a punch. 

"Let's go back to the party."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally they talked and finally they kissed, right? 💋
> 
> It felt good to write this last part. I hope you enjoyed reading it, too.
> 
> Planning on a few more chapters for this story- if you are still interested? Talk to me 😄


	12. Chapter 12

Wonwoo couldn't sit still out of excitement which was a mixture of desire and fear of not knowing what would happen next. He was pacing up and down the room to calm himself down. After most of the guests had left, Mingyu had sent him up to his living room while talking to his mother for a moment. 

Wonwoo was running a hand through his hair for the nth time in the past five minutes, already tousled by his fingers. He was too nervous for his own good. 

They had actually kissed. To be exact, Mingyu had kissed him, but Wonwoo had joined in right away without hesitation. Just thinking about the kiss made his blood run hot and fast in his veins again, just as it had when it happened.

Wonwoo groaned. What did that mean for them anyway? And if Mingyu was his patient, was Wonwoo even allowed to? There were dozens of questions, buzzing around in his head, but the loudest one was: When would Mingyu finally come upstairs? 

It was as if Wonwoo's body was yearning for the later. How had he been able to be that close to him in the past weeks and not kiss him? It was like- 

The door opened, pulling Wonwoo out of his thoughts. He turned around, facing Mingyu who stopped in front of the door. There was too much distance between them. "Hi."

"Hey." Wonwoo smiled but the air between them was awkward. "Is your mother all right? Does she need any help to clean up?" 

Mingyu shook his head, his eyes fixed on Wonwoo's face. "She organized a cleaning company. Don't worry. There are still a handful of guests in her living room, drinking and chatting."

Wonwoo nodded and took a step towards Mingyu, wanting to be closer to him. "And you? Are you feeling good? No fever?" 

Mingyu shook his head, still standing in front of that freaking door. "I am fine." 

Wonwoo stepped closer once more. Why was it so awkward all of a sudden?

_Did Mingyu regret kissing him?_

"Can you please say something?" Wonwoo whined. "I'm going crazy because I don't know what's going on in your head right now."

Mingyu didn't answer. But something sparkled in his eyes- a dark, heated look that turned Wonwoo's inside out all over again. Then he finally moved, closing the distance between them. "I just wanted to make sure you still want this," he mumbled, his lips dangerously close to Wonwoo's.

"Are you kidding me?" Wonwoo managed to whisper before Mingyu dipped his head, pressing his lips on his. It felt too good kissing him. Wonwoo moaned slightly, pressing against him, letting his hands wander over Mingyu's muscular back. He pulled away when breathing became an issue. 

"And?" Mingyu whispered, brushing his lips with his, making Wonwoo lightheaded. 

The latter barely suppressed a whine when Mingyu pulled away. "And what?" 

"Does that mean you like me?" Mingyu asked with a grin, and Wonwoo leaned forward to kiss that smile away. 

"I never said that," the later replied playfully. 

Mingyu pouted. "What a pity." He pecked Wonwoo's nose. "Because I think I really like you. Even though I can't understand why." 

Wonwoo snickered as Mingyu started to pepper his cheek with kisses.

"I am just wondering if I am allowed to like you?" 

Wonwoo cupped Mingyu's face- that handsome face he had been admiring for awhile now. He didn't want to reply to something so obvious. But he got on his tiptoes, capturing Mingyu's soft lips once again while the latter moaned in reply- his stupid question probably answered. 

Mingyu's tongue slid into Wonwoo's mouth and the latter almost fell with the rush of desire that flooded through him. He had to hold onto Mingyu for support. The latter tasted like he looked- hot and sweet. 

"You are allowed to. I just don't know if I can like you back?"

Mingyu pulled away, breathless. "What do you mean by that?" 

Wonwoo sighed. "I'm still your nurse, hired for your well being and not for- _this_."

Mingyu seemed to understand. He nodded while biting on his lower lip and Wonwoo resisted the urge to attack him once again. 

"Maybe we should take it slow before I figure out what to do." 

Mingyu scoffed before dipping his head low, licking his lips. "Taking it slow is a little too late at this point, don't you think?" he mumbled before capturing Wonwoo's lips once more.

  
  


"Mingyu, I really have to go now." Wonwoo was standing in front of his door- it was already late, probably after midnight. 

Their lips were bright red from kissing too much and Wonwoo really had to leave before Ms Kim would notice something. 

Mingyu was not letting go of his hand though- pouting. "Why can't you stay overnight?" he mumbled, caressing Wonwoo's knuckles with his thumb.

Wonwoo nudged his pouting lips. "You ask why your nurse will not sleep over at your place?" 

"You've slept over before." 

"Yes, because your parents asked me too." 

"And now it is me who is asking." Mingyu pouted again and stomped his foot on the ground like a little boy- a cute one. 

"Stop it. You know we can't." 

Mingyu crossed his arms in front of his chest. Then he started grinning. "Oh, you know what? I think my fever's going up again. Suddenly everything starts to spin. You probably need to stay and do your nurse duty," he mumbled, placing his hand on his forehead dramatically. "Oh yes, it feels warm already." 

Wonwoo gave him a bored look. "Very bad acting."

Mingyu frowned. "No really, i can feel it burning up. Maybe the party and our make out session was too much for my disorder."

_Was he serious?_

Wonwoo didn't want to believe him, almost sure that Mingyu was bluffing, but still he stepped closer. "Don't talk nonsense. It can't be. We were so close all the time and-"

Mingyu shut him with his lips and Wonwoo sighed into the kiss before opening his mouth to respond. 

_This brat- adorable, sexy, annoying brat._

Instead of being reasonable, Wonwoo deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around Mingyu's neck. The latter filled up his mind and heart. Wonwoo didn't want to go, but one of them had to act responsible and he was the older one- even if only for a few months. With a heavy heart Wonwoo pulled away from Mingyu. "You little brat. Don't mess with me. I really have to go."

"When will we see each other again?" Mingyu asked, still managing to grab for Wonwoo's hand.

"Dr. Kyun said once a week. So- next thursday."

"What? Only in five days? That is too long," Mingyu whined. 

That sounded very long. Wonwoo bit his lip, thinking. "Maybe we can meet in secret?"

Mingyu smirked, coming closer once again, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I love how you think."

"Yah, i really need to go now. I will text you, okay?" Why was he making it so hard for him?

"Fine." Mingyu pecked his lips before letting go of Wonwoo, opening the door for him. "I will text you first for sure."

"Good night, Mingyu." Wonwoo headed out in the hallway. 

"Text me when you get home." 

Wonwoo smiled at him before sneaking down the stairs to leave the Kims' residence.

When Wonwoo arrived at his building, a figure was standing in front of the entrance. Recognizing him, Wonwoo sighed. "Luo, what are you doing here?" 

His ex-boyfriend moved, stopping right in front of him, looking wasted- Wonwoo caught a whiff of alcohol on him. Luo seemed drunk. "Where have you been? It's 12:30 at night!" 

Wonwoo was startled by his loud voice. "Don't yell. What are you doing here? 

Luo stepped closer. "I told you I want to talk to you." He reached for Wonwoo's hand. "Let's talk now, about my mistake and about how you should forgive me and then we can get back together." 

Wonwoo wasn't scared because of him, but angry that he had to deal with his ex right now- right after he had such a beautiful night. Luo dragged him away from his building. "Where are we going? Come on. I am tired!" 

They stopped close to a tree. "So, where were you? With that pretty boy?" 

Wonwoo crossed his arms infront of his chest, feeling really tired. "None of your damn business. You and I have nothing more to do with each other, so please just leave. 

Luo scoffed. "I know you can't forgive me for what I did, but you still like me." 

Wonwoo sighed. His phone was vibrating in his pocket, but he didn't have time to answer that call now. "No, no, i don't." He sighed. "Listen, I liked you when we dated, but that's it. It hurt when you cheated on me, but I didn't cry for long, because I was never that emotionally attached to you." 

"So, you were just playing with me, huh?"

"What? No. It was nice while it worked, but that's all it was, okay?"

"You're only saying that because of that pretty young boy." 

Wonwoo sighed. "You really should go now." 

"Please give me another chance." Luo looked almost sad, his voice only a whimper by now, but Wonwoo was glad he wasn't aggressive. 

"Look, you're a great surgeon. Don't destroy all of your reputation because of all this. Let's just end this peacefully- right here, right now."

Luo nodded weakly, stepping away from Wonwoo. "Do you like him?" 

The question caught the later off guard. "Yes, I do." 

Luo nodded again. "Well, then I wish you all the best. But remember that if he ever dumps you, you know where to find me." With these words, his ex turned around and left.

_That was easy._

Wonwoo took a deep breath. He had expected a more heated conversation, but was glad it had ended smoothly. When he turned around to go back to his apartment, he opened his mouth in surprise.

Mingyu was standing two meters in front of him, a shy smile on his face. 

"What are you doing here?"

"Hey, please don't get the feeling I'm spying on you or some shit, but when you didn't text or answer the phone, I got scared." 

_Cute._ Wonwoo started walking towards him with a smile.

"I regretted letting you go back on your own that late when all sorts of alcoholics and gangsters are out there at this time and-" Mingyu trailed off as Wonwoo stopped right in front of him, kissing him.

"What was that for?"

Wonwoo smiled. "I just felt like it."

"You are not mad?"

"No."

"You know when I saw you both standing there, i wanted to interfere but I decided not to. You are old enough and you can handle it pretty well by yourself."

Wonwoo kissed him again. "Thank you for trusting me. But what now?"

Mingyu tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"It is late. I can't let you go back."

Mingyu smirked. "I was hoping you would say that, because I already told my mom I am gonna spend the night at a friend's place."

Wonwoo laughed. "Brat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first wanted to write some angst with Luo and Wonwoo, but then I decided against it- hoping it was the right choice 🙈
> 
> Thanks for the Kudos! ❤


	13. Chapter 13

Mingyu woke up with something warm in his arms. He looked down at Wonwoo with a smile, the latter had one arm wrapped around his waist, snoring softly. Mingyu's heart bursted at that sweet sight. He was sure his body temperature would be better than ever while he placed a kiss on Wonwoo's head before closing his eyes again. Mingyu couldn't believe that he was able to do that anytime he wanted now -hopefully. 

Wonwoo stirred, gliding his fingertips across Mingyu's skin. "You up already?" 

Mingyu chuckled of the words he was about to say next. "Because of you, being awake is better than sleeping." 

Wonwoo groaned. "Yah, so fucking cheesy early in the morning- I'm going to throw up, seriously." 

Mingyu laughed, placing another kiss on Wonwoo's head. It was Sunday, the later didn't have to work and Mingyu was looking forward to spend the day with him. But suddenly he was getting the feeling that he'd forgotten something. 

"Fuck." Mingyu groaned when remembering what it was, causing Wonwoo to stir again.

"What's wrong? 

"I forgot. One of my exams is due next Friday. I haven't even studied for that one yet." 

Wonwoo lifted his head, staring at him with tousled hair and a sleepy expression. "How could you forget such a thing?" 

Mingyu pouted. "It's been so busy lately. You, my mother's birthday- you." 

Wonwoo punched against his arm. "You go home right now and study. I don't want to hear from you until you are done with your exam." 

Mingyu widened his eyes, shaking his head. "What? No. Are you crazy? You're off today and I wanted to spend the whole day with you." 

Wonwoo sighed. "I'm sorry. But you have to study. It is important. And now go, see you on Thursday," he mumbled before placing his head back on the mattress. 

_That's it? Just like that?_

"Yah!" Mingyu leaned forward, placing his head between Wonwoo's neck and shoulder.

"Mingyu, leave," the later muffled into the pillow.

"No," Mingyu replied stubbornly before starting to kiss the back of Wonwoo's neck, causing goosebumps to rise on the later's porcelain skin.

"Mingyu stop," Wonwoo mumbled, obviously affected by the kisses.

Mingyu smiled against his skin. "Do you really want me to go?" 

"No." Wonwoo sighed into his pillow. "No, but you have to." He raised his head, his cheeks flushed and Mingyu fell for him at that moment- pretty hard.

How had he been able to hold back these past weeks?

Mingyu captured Wonwoo's lips before the later could say anything else.

Wonwoo pulled back, already breathless. "Come on. Don't make it so difficult. You need to study and pass the exam- be reasonable." 

"Mm, you are right." Mingyu started peppering kisses along his jawline. "But I don't want to." 

"Yah." Wonwoo pushed him away. "You go home and study and I'll see you on Thursday, because I gotta come over anyway and then I can stay with you a little longer. Deal?" 

Mingyu shook his head with a scoff. That was a pretty stupid deal. "I've got a check-up with Dr. Kyun on Thursday, so we don't have more time." 

Wonwoo brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "Stop sulking. You can do it. Just don't miss me too much." 

Mingyu scoffed. "You'll miss me more." He gave him a peck on the nose before getting up. "You'll text and beg to see me before Thursday and I'll say: no, wait." 

Wonwoo threw a pillow at him, hitting his butt. "Cocky bastard." 

  
  


It was Wednesday and Mingyu was sitting in his room, not able to concentrate. He had studied a lot in the past days -at least he had tried to, but Wonwoo's handsome, kissable face kept popping up in front of his inner eye and Mingyu always had to resist the urge to call or text him. 

They hadn't seen each other for four days and Mingyu was slowly going crazy. 

Why was he missing him so much? 

His body temperature had been within the normal range and even if Mingyu was happy about that, he had no reason to call Wonwoo because of it either.

Mingyu groaned, looking down at his book once again. "Bla bla bla. Why am I even studying at all? Do I need this?" 

His phone vibrated in his pocket. Minghao had sent him a text message. Mingyu hadn't told his best friend about the latest progress between Wonwoo and himself. Minghao had sent him a funny meme and Mingyu answered with a smiley face. 

"Honey, are you studying?" His mother asked, knocking at his door.

"Come in, Mom." 

She brought him a plate of fruits, putting it on the table beside him before placing her hand on his forehead. "It's amazing how your body temperature has suddenly returned to normal. I'm so glad." 

"Yeah. Me too." 

She ran her fingers through Mingyu's bangs. "I'm going to buy some groceries with Dad. Don't forget to take some breaks between studying." 

"Yes. See you later."

His mother left and Mingyu sighed. Breaks weren't good for him. He had too much time to think during breaks and it was always about Wonwoo. Mingyu groaned, putting a piece of apple in his mouth as he could hear the door closing downstairs- but opening again a few seconds later. 

_Did his parents forget something?_

Someone was climbing up the stairs towards his living area.

"Mom, have you forgotten something?" Mingyu shouted, turning his chair towards the door which opened a moment later. But neither his mother nor his father were coming into his room, but-

"Wonwoo?"

The latter rushed towards him, his palm slapped the table and he leaned forward to loom over Mingyu, caging him in his chair. "You won."

Before Mingyu could ask, Wonwoo crushed his lips on his and from that moment on, he didn't even care what the latter was talking about. Mingyu grabbed him by the waist, pulling him onto his lap as Wonwoo started covering him with fierce kisses- on his face, his eyes, his neck.

"I have to study," Mingyu managed to whisper against his lips. 

Wonwoo chuckled. "Shut up." 

"So you couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Mingyu asked, teasing him, enjoying that moment too much.

"I told you to shut up." Wonwoo scoffed but continued caressing his face, tempting Mungyu with kisses.

"I am glad you came."

Wonwoo smiled. "Of course you are. You were probably thinking every second of the day about me."

"Says the one who came running into my room like a maniac."

"Yah, shut u-"

Mingyu shut Wonwoo with his lips, his hands going up and down the latter's legs. "My nurse is definitely something else."

Wonwoo leaned back, smirking. "Your fever is not rising because of me so be happy about that."

Mingyu looked down. "I am. I am. And something else is happy as well as it seems?""

Wonwoo followed his eyes to his crotch before climbing down from him, cheeks red. "That's your fault."

Mingyu laughed, watching the blushing mess in front of him. "Why?"

"It is your face and everything that comes with it. Do you even know how hot you are?" Wonwoo whined and Mingyu stood up, closing the distance.

"Not as hot as you." He wrapped his arms around Wonwoo's waist, pressing him close against him. 

"Good for us, your parents just left, huh?"

Mingyu pecked his lips. "Shall we continue on my bed then?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another filler but needed.  
> Thanks for the love though, i am happy 😄
> 
> (Don't expect any smut)


	14. Final Chapter

Wonwoo had to work an extra shift on Thursday. Two of his colleagues had called in sick once again, so he couldn't go to Mingyu's place as planned. But the latter would come to the hospital anyway, Dr. Kyun awaiting him for his monthly check-up. 

Wonwoo was glad that they had met the day before. Even though he had been the one, not able to bear it without Mingyu anymore. On Tuesday he had missed the other so much, going crazy. 

"Nurse Jeon, our dear patient Mr. Kwan is asking for you again." 

Wonwoo groaned. "Why does he always want to see me?" 

Lea grinned. "He misses you because you haven't been around for a while, that's why." 

Mr. Kwan, an almost 90-year-old man, who had been a long-term kidney patient, liking Wonwoo a lot for some reasons, kept telling him stories about his past.

"Probably because I am the only nice nurse in this hospital," Wonwoo joked rolled before leaving the break room, heading for the elevator. He was hoping to see Mingyu at least for awhile but feared that he wouldn't get the chance with those needy patients. 

But to Wonwoo's surprise, Mingyu was standing in front of the elevator as he arrived there as well. Dr. Kyun was waiting for Mingyu on the same floor as Mr. Kwan for Wonwoo.

Mingyu chuckled as he stood next to him with an amount of distance between them. "What a nice surprise, nurse Jeon." 

"Behave yourself," Wonwoo muttered without looking at him. He hoped no one would get into the elevator with them, because Mingyu definitely couldn't behave, Wonwoo knew that by now. But wasn't he needy himself? 

The elevator doors opened and Wonwoo got inside first, pressing the button for the 5th floor. Mingyu followed with a dangerous smirk on his face. 

They were alone. As the doors slid close, Wonwoo could barely turn his head towards Mingyu as the latter was already attacking him, pressing him against the wall, his hands on his bottom. Hungrily Mingyu lowered his mouth to his. 

Their tongues danced and Wonwoo's brain was blank. He forgot everything around him, Mingyu made him feel so good. "I am at work," Wonwoo whispered against his lips. 

Mingyu chuckled. "I am aware of that," he replied before invading his mouth once again.

The elevator door opened too soon and Wonwoo pushed Mingyu away from him, breathless. "You are crazy." 

"You loved that, don't act like you don't." Mingyu winked before heading out first, walking away as if nothing had happened, leaving a flustered Wonwoo behind.

"You just wait." Wonwoo stepped out of the elevator before the doors could slide shut again. He walked to room 510, knocking at the door. 

"Please come inside." Mr Kwan was sitting on his bed, looking at an automobile magazine. "Oh hello nurse Jeon, there you are." 

Wonwoo smiled back at him, stopping in front of his bed. "How are we feeling today?"

"I am good. How are you? Anything new in your life?" Mr Kwan asked him as if they were the best of friends. 

Wonwoo glanced at his values on the monitor. "Everything is great. Better than ever to be honest." 

"So, you finally found love?"

_Love?_

Wonwoo blushed. "No. Well I met someone, but it is not-" Why was he still talking?

"Yeah, i can tell. Look at you, all glowing. You are definitely in love."

Wonwoo shook his head with a smile before writing down Mr Kwans values in his file. "You seem to be in a great mood today, huh? So, why did you want to see me?"

The older patient eyed him. "Nurse Jeon, do you believe in miracles?"

What an unexpected question. "Maybe. Yes, why not?"

"Do you believe that sometimes things just have to happen because God or the universe or whatever out there, wants it to?"

Wonwoo shrugged- no one had asked him something like that before. He believed in a higher purpose but what was that old man talking about? "Mr Kwan, why are-"

"You know, before I got into the hospital again- a few weeks ago and for the third time this year- I was walking my dog in the park the other day. It was pretty cold and when I headed near the lake I saw a guy, covered in tons of clothes bumping into someone else, wearing a beanie," he trailed off, eyeing Wonwoo who opened his mouth in shock.

_He had seen them?_

"Nurse Lea told me about your magical touch which only works with this guy and then I remembered seeing you both. But there was something else."

Wonwoo sat on the chair beside his bed, listening closely. It was the first story that man was telling him which was really interesting.

"When you bumped into each other, a cherry blossom fell down on the ground."

_Right._

Wonwoo leaned back, scoffing. "Mr Kwan, are you messing with me?"

"No, no. I am just telling you what I saw."

"Mr Kwan, it was freezing outside- the middle of winter. There is no way that a cherry blossom would-"

"Son, so you don't believe in my story but the fact that only your touch heals another person and only this person- lowering his body temperature- Does that fact sounds less crazy than my cherry blossom one?"

Wonwoo stood up. His patient was old and maybe he had just imagined things after Lea had told him about them. "I don't know. But- it is really weird." 

Mr Kwan smiled. "Maybe you should start to believe in fate."

"Yeah, no. That is not for me." He smiled at him. "I really like talking to you but I need to see another patient. Take care." Wonwoo turned around and left the room. That was some crazy story he had told him there but even if it was the stupidest thing he'd heard in a long time, it had moved something inside him. 

_And what was that thing about being in love? Was he? In love with Mingyu?_

Wonwoo hadn't thought about it until now. Yes, he was crazy about him and couldn't think clearly when Mingyu kept stepping into his personal space -but was he in love with him? 

Wonwoo walked towards Dr. Kyun's office, trying to think about something else. He needed to know the latest results on Mingyu's disorder. After all, he was his nurse, so it was his right to know. 

He knocked and entered the room, Dr. Kyun and Mingyu both looking in his direction- still talking. "Come inside. This is about you, too," Dr. Kyun said and Wonwoo nodded, closing the door behind himself before sitting down on a chair next to Mingyu. 

"Nurse Jeon, I've just given your patient the happy, surprising news that we're probably back to level one of the disorder. Even better, it seems the fever doesn't seem to bother him as much as it did before. We've run some tests and everything has improved. Aren't those wonderful news?" 

"Y-yes." Wonwoo turned to Mingyu, who was smiling at him and the old man's words were coming back to his mind. He turned his head back to Dr. Kyun. "But why is that?" 

The doctor grinned. "Well, it's nothing I should say as a professional health worker, because it can't be explained rationally, but I think it's really you -your touch, your closeness towards each other. Something seems to be emanating from you that makes Mingyu healthier." 

Wonwoo gulped, feeling weird. "But-"

"Mingyu also confessed that you two are getting along better now," Dr Kyun remarked with a wink.

Wonwoo looked at him with a startled expression. Was he in trouble now? 

"Don't worry. That's fine with me. I'm even happy that- whatever you two are doing with each other- that it can really save my patient's life." 

Wonwoo was relieved but leaned forward. "But what exactly is this? I mean, it's not logical and unexplainable after all. We all just accepted the fact, but what exactly is it that makes my touch for Mingyu so special? Why me? Why him?" _Why us?_

Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo's arm, squeezing. He probably wanted to calm him down with that gesture. 

Wonwoo didn't even know why he was getting nervous like that and it was probably because of Mr Kwan's words earlier, but- "Is it magic? Is it witchcraft? Is it- fate?" 

Dr Kyun looked at him, surprised. "I don't know what's upsetting you right now and like I said, there's no logical explanation for it -we usually call these things miracles." 

Wonwoo leaned back in his chair. "Miracle." 

Mingyu squeezed his arm again and Wonwoo looked over at him. "You're my miracle." 

Wonwoo closed his eyes. It was really corny and he might have laughed if it wouldn't be scaring him. He stood up. "I think it's great that things are going so well, really- but I need some fresh air right now. Excuse me." 

Mingyu got up, too. "I'll come with you." 

"No, you don't," Wonwoo muttered and was already out of the door. 

But of course Mingyu didn't listen, following him out onto the terrace. 

Wonwoo stepped towards the handrail, supporting himself against it. 

"Hey, what's going on all of a sudden?" Mingyu stopped beside him, his eyes looking worried. 

Wonwoo would like to have a cigarette right now. He had quit smoking when he had started nursing school- but it had always calmed him down during stressful situations. "Why us, Mingyu?" he asked, staring in his beautiful face.

"Is that really important? Can't we just be happy and enjoy it?" Mingyu seemed really confused about Wonwoo's behavior. 

"Yes, of course I'm happy." Wonwoo cupped Mingyu's face, feeling bad for making the other worry. "I am really happy to hear that you're getting better and your disorder seems to vanish into thin air- but have you never wondered why me?" he asked, letting go of him with a sigh. 

Mingyu shrugged, his eyes still fixed on him as if he was afraid that Wonwoo would go crazy any moment. "I mean of course I questioned it at first -several times if you don't remember. But then I got fucking attracted to you and everything happened so quickly- and now we're-" He faltered and Wonwoo looked up at him. 

"What are we, Mingyu? Friends? Nurse and patient? What are we?" 

"I didn't want to have this conversation on the terrace of your hospital, but I see the urgency in it." Mingyu reached for Wonwoo's hand. "I like you. Very much. And not because you're saving my life or taking away my disorder- I like you because you had me on that day bumped into me from behind. I fell in love with your sharp eyes before I even knew it. First I denied my feelings towards you and then I was upset for being crazy about you. Well and after we kissed- actually after you kissed me during my high fever- I just knew at that time that I liked you more than just as a friend." 

Wonwoo stepped closer, breathing the same air as Mungyu. The warmth radiating from him was comforting him. "Do you think we're fated?" 

Mingyu smiled. "Call it what you want -fate, magic, wizardry, God's will -i just know that as long as you're with me, I've got everything I need and-" 

"But what if we quarrel or break up sometime and- what if your disorder worsens again because of that?" 

Mingyu cupped his face. "Of course we'll fight. But break up? Never." 

Wonwoo closed his eyes. He wanted to believe him, but he was scared. 

"Hey." 

"Hm?" Wonwoo looked at him again. 

"I like you."

Wonwoo smiled. "I like you too. 

"And I would like to kiss you now. Since Dr. Kyun gave us his blessing, may I?" 

Wonwoo nodded, suddenly feeling shy.

Mingyu sighed. "Ah, thank God." He pulled Wonwoo closer, kissing him. 

Was there a cherry blossom falling onto the ground right next to them?

Wonwoo pulled away, looking beside him. Nothing. 

"What is it?" 

"Nothing. I just thought- it looked like something magical was happening right now." 

Mingyu laughed before capturing his lips again.

_Have not the magic always been there before?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never intended to make this story that long and now we really came to an end. Not all to happy with the last chapter, but it sounded good in my head- 🙈
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and the comments and I'm glad you enjoyed it.
> 
> ❤💋
> 
> (Now I' ve got time to continue writing my other two fics- for everyone who is waiting on an update for those ones)

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping you will support this story.  
> ♡


End file.
